It Started with a Secret
by Zelda Serenity
Summary: Part II to It started with Rejection- Mamoru and Usagi are married. Everything is starting off wonderful but then evil decides to show it's ugly face. Will Usagi's secret ruin everything they worked for over the last two years or will they grow stronger because of it. Based on 'It Started with a kiss.' This story is M- but not MA
1. Our Honeymoon

Part II – It Started with a Secret

(Rating M)

Mamoru looked at his wife as she sat in the seat next to him on the airplane. She was enthralled with the guidebook, Hawaii, written across the top. Many pages dog-eared, a marker for the things she wanted to do while on their honeymoon. His eyes scanned her face, her little tongue stuck out between her lips in concentration. And then she bit her lip and it brought on a whole new wave of emotions in him.

Flashes of the times that they had been together, before they had been married two weeks ago, played in his mind but she wanted to wait to go all the way. Even though it was so hard for him to even not touch her for a moment he kept to her wishes. Being worried to touch her made it a tad easier.

Their wedding was beautiful even if his mother had not adhered to their desire of waiting until they… his mind went blank. He furrowed his brow in irritation. Did he want to wait? Did they want to get married so quickly? He brain was a fog as he tried to come up with the answer.

He knew that they had to do something very important but even with his amazing memory and IQ he could not remember what it was or if he had made the whole notion up. What had been so important that they couldn't wait? Didn't he want to wait until he graduated and became a resident? Or did he? He shook his head in frustration. These thought's jumbling his mind for the last two weeks.

He remembered their wedding clearly. His beautiful wife looking radiant in her white dress. A lace dress that hugged all of her curves. Their reception had been a blast as he never knew he could let go like that. He danced with his wife and her friends. His mother was like her own planet of happiness between her tears of course. He could not remember ever being so happy. His memory after the reception was the problem. It seemed stitched together and blurry; but he remembered going back to his parents to get their bags to stay at a hotel.

He was adamant about this part. There was no way he would take her the first time at his parent's house. He had wanted her to feel free to cry out in pleasure and her to scream his name. He wanted to worship her body in private and cry out with her. Their need and desire for one another was so much more than he felt it should be. A bond he knew had existed between them that was so unexplainable.

He remembered that they were in her room making sure she didn't forget anything. She had looked pale and she told him that she was not feeling well and she needed to lie down for a moment. He assumed it was just from the long day and the nerves. The memory hazy as he agreed she rest. She looked so beautiful, still in her wedding dress looking like a princess. He had requested she keep it on and she had obliged excited. He wanted to be the one who took it off of her.

Mamoru was pulled out of his memories to stare at his wife's face more intently as she read her book coming back from his reverie. Gods she was beautiful he thought before his mind took him back trying to remember.

He felt as if there was a missing part in his brain, he felt like they had gone somewhere, but it was just a feeling. He hated it. Hated that he felt like there were missing pieces in his memory. A glitch and the harder he tried to recall what he was missing the more his head hurt.

But he would never forget the how clearly everything else happened. He shuttered as he dove back in to his thoughts.

He had gone downstairs to get her some water. Filling the glass full, he was turning to head back to her and a blood curdling scream filled the whole house. His blood had run cold and he dropped the glass, already out of the kitchen, before he heard the smash of glass behind him on the tile floor.

The screaming had not ended as he ran up the stairs to her. It was a horrifying noise, almost as if she was being tortured.

He shut his eyes tightly. The memories were so clear now.

Mamoru opened her door running to her and the scream died, a choking noise took its place and then nothing.

"USAKO!" He yelled dashing to her side on the bed. She wasn't breathing. Her face was white as her dress.

"NO! NO! DON'T DO THIS!" He had screamed at her.

He picked up her delicate form and laid her on the floor and started chest compressions. Tears stinging his eyes. He was trying to remain calm and recall if he was doing it correctly.

He let out the air he was holding in as her mouth opened and she pulled in as much air as she could, her neck extending upward greedily.

He remembered the relief he felt and he waited for her eyes to open. He needed to see the bright blue of her eyes and then her mouth opened again in which he thought was for another breath of air but instead he went cold as the gut wrenching scream escaped her mouth.

He felt helpless as she shook in pain the scream never ceasing.

"USAKO! USAKO!" He took her hand he was panicked. "Please, usa…" Her face was wrenched in pure pain.

Her father ran it to the room sliding down on the opposite side of her. The always composed man across from him, his regal features leaving his face and he was white… panic stricken. No, it was pure fear on his face.

"SERENITY!" He screamed. His scream of her given name would also haunt him forever.

Her scream died out the same way; a guttural choking noise and then she went cold. Her heart stopping as if he knew when it stopped like it was connected to his own.

Mamoru's hands shook as he went to perform compressions again. Her father putting his forehead to hers, stroking her hair.

"Please, no. Why…" The silver haired man cried at his daughter. "Please, Selene please…"

Mamoru was trying to feel for the bond, reach for it, find her life… where was his pain that he should feel as she lay here dying. It was gone.

Her face scrunched up again as she dragged the same deep breath back in. The gasp for oxygen filling her lungs. Her heart beating once again. Artemis hunched back on his heels. The fear on his face matching his own. He instructed Artemis to call an ambulance, quickly.

And then again! A third time the scream penetrated the relief they felt. A third time her heart stopped.

And then a forth.

Her father next to her asking her "Why? Why? What did you do, my darling daughter?" Tears on his face. Mamoru didn't know how much more he could take of seeing her writhe in pain. Bruises were beginning to form on her body naturally, around her hands and arms. He had never seen anything like it. Was it from blood loss? He had no idea.

And on the fifth time she let out the horrific scream, blood gurgled up from her mouth like a waterfall choking out the noise that she seemed to desperately need to get out. And before he could get even imagine what was happening to his wife he turned her on her side so she wouldn't choke or drown in the red thick liquid.

Her white dress was now stained a bright crimson down the front. Her neck, mouth, jaw covered in thick blood. Mamoru wiped away what he could trying to make sure her mouth was clear. Tears began to streak down Mamoru's face. He thought he was in a horror film, a nightmare he could not wake up from. Her heart stopped again he pulled it together as he started chest compressions on her. He could see the bruises from his deep compressions form on her perfect skin marred with blood. Black, blue and red.

She came back to them again.

And again scream started, more blood, more compressions. And again, seven times. Her body writhing in agony.

His mother having just returned from the reception heard the screaming and she ran to the room, dropping to floor at the horror next to the door. Her legs not able to go any further as she looked in on the gruesome scene. Her beloved daughter in law, covered in blood on her bedroom floor.

"Usagi, my Usagi! Please what is wrong!" She cried.

And then the eighth terrifying noise ripped out of her throat and blood ran from her ears. Her golden hair becoming as red as her dress.

Where were the damn paramedics! He performed the compressions keeping her alive. Keeping her heart, his heart, beating.

Then nine. Mamoru's body shook in agony and fear. Pure fear. He begged God. He begged for her life as he had waited so long to admit he loved her. And then ten times. His father joining his mother in tears at the door and he worked over her. While Artemis held her hand. He seemed deep in thought almost as if he was praying over her. He never let go of her hand even when she screamed and she grasped on to her father's turning his fingers white.

The breath rose in her chest and then out again on the eleventh time and she somehow clasped Mamoru's hand tightly over her chest like she didn't want to let him go. He could feel the bond now as it was being blocked before. Love. Love shot through the bond filling him. He sobbed.

"No, please! Stay with me, Usako. Stay please." Her scream was horse now as it ripped through her body and this time she cried. Cried out in pain. She cried out his name. Her heart stopped. The bond no longer there. He worked over her again. The breath caught again as he resuscitated her. Her blue eyes opened looking at him and only him. The blue was somewhat obstructed by the red popped blood vessels in her eyes.

He could hear the paramedics come up the stairs, running.

"I'm…. sorry…" She rasped and he wanted to yell, scream do anything but her scream of pain, wreaked havoc on his body and mind. This scream was fierce and determined. Blood coming from her nose, her eyes, her body bending to the pain. She began to choke on the blood that gurgled from her throat he turned her on her side again while it poured from her mouth and to the floor. The carpet soaked in her lifeline.

Then the scream went cold. Dying on her lips. He turned her over to start compressions again. The paramedics putting oxygen on her face. Her blue eyes open and cold as he worked on her. The life gone. He wouldn't stop though. He kept going, the paramedics tried pushing him away but he couldn't move as he kept her heart beating.

Her breath caught again, life filling her body. He could feel her heart beat under his hands. And when he thought he would have to live through one more painful moment her body relaxed. He could see the condensation fill the oxygen mask as she breathed slowly. Her eyes met his and he swore her blood covered lips smiled at him.

Then her eyes closed in what he could only assume as exhaustion.

"Sir, please. Let me get her vitals." The paramedic said trying to remove him from his wife. His hands came off of her chest and he moved in, but Mamoru could see the horror on the EMT's face.

Mamoru sat back on his heels. His breath ragged, His hands covered in her blood. His tuxedo stained red.

"Her heart is weak but stable. She is going to need a blood transfusion." The EMT said to the other.

"Let's move her." The other said.

Mamoru's eyes didn't leave her face. He only heard that her heart was stable. He was shaking. They moved her simultaneously and then lifted her on to the gurney. He knew he had to stand. To go with her but his legs couldn't move. Tear's flooded his eyes and he broke down in sobs. Artemis crawled over to him.

"What happened" He asked him quickly. "Why are you here?"

The question was odd. "We… just came back from the reception….." He managed to choke out.

His father in law's eyes went wide in fear and then they were stern.

"You must go with her, Mamoru. She needs to see you next to her when she wakes up." Artemis said urgently.

Artemis stood up and offered his hand pulling a half broken man from the ground and steadied him on his feet.

88888888888888

Usagi looked up at him. Her blue eyes dancing with excitement. He gave her a small smile.

"Mamo chan?" Her melodic voice rang in his ears. "Are you okay?"

"More than okay, Usako." He said taking her hand and squeezing it.

She had stayed a week and a half in the hospital. A clean bill of health. No doctor could explain what had taken place aside from a miracle. No one should be able to survive his or her heart stopping twelve times. Twelve nightmares. Twelve deaths for Mamoru. Twelve deaths for Usagi.

He was scared to be intimate with her. Scared he would hurt her. He had even tried to talk her out of this honeymoon but she insisted. Dr. Mizuno had said she was perfectly fine. Her father had told him not to miss a second with her and to not waste their lives being worried. Oh and she threatened to go alone… without him. Typical Usako. Mamoru kissed the side of her head and she beamed at him.

If Usagi had known that her wish, as Endymion and her were absorbed in to Metellia, would have resulted in her own sacrifice she would do it again and again. Her friends who had died for her, her soul mate who could not live without her, and her own power combined destroyed an evil so great it had killed them all. And in her desperation she made a wish on the most powerful object in the universe that she wanted all of them to live normal, happy lives.

The wish that had been granted came with a price. Twelve prices. Twelve deaths to pay for twelve lives, including her own. All of which she had to live through. Her's… twice. The first time and then the second so that she could live again.

She thought back to the moments after she woke in the hospital.

When her eyes opened, he was there. His eyes haunted and afraid, his tuxedo shirt coated in dried blood. Standing there watching over her like the protector he was.

"Usako." It slipped from his mouth like a prayer.

"I'm sorry." Tears pricked at her eyes. Her heart bled as she remembered him dying with her in Metelia.

"Gods, Usa." He took her hand and he broke down right in front of her. The man who was afraid to tell her that he loved her was here sobbing at her side.

"I thought I lost you. I thought you would die." He cried she opened the bond she had closed off so he could not feel her pain.

She poured her love, adoration, sorrow for him, comfort everything she had in to it. He looked up at her confused. How could she be comforting him as she was here in the hospital bed?

"Our love is eternal, Mamoru. Love can save anything." She said through a raspy voice.

He nodded finally believing.

"I love you more than my own life." She managed to get out.

"Don't say that, Usako! You need to protect your life because without you I am nothing. Everyone is nothing without you light in their lives. You should see all of the broken down people in the waiting room. All here, some straight from our wedding reception."

She looked at him dumbfounded. She felt dumbfounded.

"Right after the wedding?" She asked him, confused.. Right after the wedding Beryl had appeared in the sky beckoning them to give her the silver crystal. They went straight to battle after the wedding.

"Yes, we went home to get our luggage you said you didn't feel well and next thing you …" he cut off. He couldn't bare the images. "You were dying…"

She bit her lip, confused. Wouldn't he have found her after the battle? Wouldn't he have realized that they were all okay? Alive?

"Usako? Are you okay? You look confused? Should I call the doctor?" He asked panicked his face going white.

"Do you not remember, Beryl.?" She questioned in her chain smoker voice.

He sat down next to her and took her hand. "Beryl? Usako? Are you really okay?" His eyes flickered over her face nervous as if he was waiting for something.

What had her wish done? "Mamoru, what happened the day I saw you with Beth in the park?" She said trying to control her voice through the pain.

"Kuso, Usa! You want to do this now? Relive how mean I was to you there? I am really worried. I am calling the doctor." He said firmly.

"And Kunzite? Do you remember him?" She asked him as he moved to her bed and pressed the call button.

"Minako's boyfriend? Yes. He came to the wedding. Usako, please stop. Please, just rest. Please, rest." Be begged.

No one remembered anything except her father and the black moon. He told her that she would have to awaken her senshi and the shittenou when it was time to claim her throne. He told her that she was amazing to give up so much for her friends but he was angry with her as well.

She was relieved that Mamoru loved her for her and not because of Endymion. He could study to become a doctor without having to save the planet. Her friends could pursue their relationships free from obligations of saving the world.

Life was good. With the one exception. Mamoru would not touch her. Scared something would happen if they took their relationship too far.

He was always asking if she was okay. Always looking at her worried she would break. She was ready to kick his ass and show him how well she was.

"Excuse me!" A high pitched voice said from across the aisle.

Usagi looked over to see none other Osaka Naru looking at her. They had never been properly introduced even though they went to High School together and she saved her from Makoto's wrath last year.

"Yes?" Usagi asked politely. She was not sure if the girl would even recognize her from high school without her glasses.

"Is the man next to you Chiba Mamoru?" She questioned seriously.

Usagi's brow furrowed at the question. "Yes…" She said hesitantly.

"Oh my goodness! This is so crazy! We went to high school together." She told her quite loudly.

Usagi looked at Mamoru who's once worried and open face was now closed off.

"That's nice." Usagi replied to end the conversation. She turned back to her book.

"Are you his sister or something?" Naru asked still not turning around.

Usagi went red. "No, I am his wife." She said as calmly as possible.

Naru's face scrunched up a bit and then she relaxed it.

"This is my Husband Guino Umino." Naru said pulling his face around the seat.

Usagi smiled at him. She knew him he was super nice and wore huge glasses like she used to.

"Tsukino san?" Umnio said with wide eyes.

"Hai." She smiled. "Chiba Usagi, now."

It was the name she had gotten used to while staying in the hospital. At first it made her blush and now she was just happy to say it.

"Honto, Tsukino! You married Chiba Mamoru." He gasped.

Naru's face scrunched up again. "Tsukino…. Tsukino Usagi?" She laughed out loud.

"Oh my! Look at you now. I guess that is why Chiba san married you."

Usagi's eyes narrowed and Umino looked at his wife. "Naru…"

"Kidding!" She pushed Unimo back in to his seat and Usagi looked on confused and worried.

"So…." Naru hissed… "Have you and…" She pointed to Mamoru. "You know."

Usagi's face went so red. Embarrassment coursed through her link to Mamoru but he didn't understand why.

He turned to her amused at her red skin. "Usako?"

She gave a laugh. "It's nothing."

Naru giggled. "I take it as a no then." Her smile was so wide and for some reason Usagi wanted to smack her.

"It really is none of your business." Usagi hissed at her.

Naru had on an apologetic. "Ooopps' face and turning around.

"Usako… we are about to land. How are you feeling?" He asked her taking her hand.

"Mamo chan. I wish you would stop asking. I am perfectly fine." She gave his hand a squeeze. He gave her a peck on her forehead. She scowled. That is all he has been giving her.

888888888

Mamoru had made her sit in the lobby while he checked them in to the hotel. She would have loved to take it the rich tiki look of the lobby and the beautiful floral patterns everywhere. But she was too annoyed that Mamoru didn't think she could stand.

"Oh and did you see the ocean? Isn't it gorgeous? And the pool is amazing." Usagi looked up to see Naru hanging off Mamoru chatting animatedly. Umino trailing behind them holding all of the luggage.

She cocked her head in annoyance.

"Oh! Usagi chan! We meet again." Naru told her with a big smile. "We found your dear husband for you." She giggled.

"Thank you." Usagi said sweetly standing up. Mamoru pulled away from Naru quickly to stand by Usagi. He wrapped his arm around her waist. Usagi held back from rolling her eyes.

"Usako?" He looked at her.

"I can walk, Mamoru." She snapped at him.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

Naru giggled. Umino by her side.

"Come on. Let's go to the room." Mamoru said not wanting to fight with her.

Heading to the elevator Naru and Umino were there again and when they got off on the same floor there they were on and then their rooms were right across the hall from one another.

"OH! This is just so FANTASIC!" Naru said excited! "We are right across from one another."

"Great…." Usagi muttered.

Mamoru opened the door to the room and let Usagi in first. She smiled as she looked around. They were in the presidential suite. It was large and luxurious just like Usagi liked. Though she would never openly admit that to Mamoru.

She jumped up and down excited.

She turned and smiled wide at Mamoru who just stood back stunned.

She went and grabbed his hands. "Isn't this amazing, Mamochan!" She beamed.

"Are you sure we are in the right room?" He asked looking at the key packet.

"Yes… It's the King Kamaliwai Suite! It's not as big as the one my dad and I normally stay in but we don't need two bedrooms." She started to ramble.

"Usako… you vacation like this?" He asked her curiously.

"When I get to yes. Come on. Come check out the views." She grabbed his hand and pulled him.

"You always stay like this?" He asked her again.

"Yes, I planned on… well if you married Beth San to just come to one of these resorts and sleep for a week. Doing nothing but ordering movies and eating room service. You know just falling off the side of the planet."

"You planned what?" He barked at her.

She looked up in to his eyes. "But you didn't marry her." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You married me." And she leaned up to kiss him but he only gave her a peck.

She frowned.

"How much does this room cost a night?" Mamoru asked her.

She released her arms from around his neck and looked at him.

"Is this how this is going to be as well?" She snapped at him.

"What?" He looked down at her.

She walked back in to the living room and went to the mini bar pulling out a beer.

"Usako! You shouldn't drink." He said trying to grab it from her. She rolled her eyes. Then he looked at the mini bar price for the beer.

"No, you really shouldn't drink that."

Usagi used her strength to twist of the cap and take a sip.

"Usako…" He growled at her.

"I am not going to do this. We go on our honeymoon after years of you and me on a yo-yo and you won't touch me. And now you are worried about money. Don't worry about money. I have money. LOTS OF IT. So get over it." She yelled at him.

He looked pissed. And she knew he was pissed because the ocean began to swell and crash, the sky became dark.

She let out a long sigh and walked over to him.

"I love you. I have always loved you. Nothing is going to happen to me but if you continue to act like this…" She waved her hand at him. "Then I won't be okay because you will break my heart."

He licked his lips looking in to her eyes. Then he bent down and kissed her, hunger in his kiss. It was demanding and strong. She was on cloud nine.

She had missed this so much. The link was full of love and lust and adoration for one another.

She put her hands on his hips rounding them to his back and then running them the length. He broke the kiss for a second and then Usagi began to lift his shirt and he ripped it off over his head. She raised an eyebrow at him and looked him over.

"I don't think you should wear clothes this vacation." She mused.

He pulled her toward him. "I think that can be arranged." He said seductively in her ear and then he kissed her right behind the ear.

She shivered in delight.

Then he lifted her up around his waist and took her in to the bed room. She giggled.

He placed her on the bed standing above her. She got up on her elbows to look at him. He slid her sandals off of her and then stepped out of his. His hands ran up her legs past her calf, past her knees and then up under her skirt.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sensation. He grinned wolfishy at her as they went to her inner thigh touching everywhere than where she wanted to be touched. His hands moved to her hips at the edge of her panties. He looped his thumbs in to them.

"You know… Usako…. you have kept me waiting for a very… very long time." He said twiddling the fabric in his fingers.

She gasped. "Not as long as you kept me waiting, baka."

He removed his hands sliding them back down under skirt.

She groaned in frustration. He chuckled at her.

She sat up annoyed. But she smiled wickedly. She grabbed him by his jeans, right at the belt buckle. She took her legs and placed them under her sitting up to meet his mouth.

He kissed her back with furvor. She began to undo his belt buckle when someone knocked at the door.

He broke the kiss and whispered in her ear. "Ignore it."

"No problems there." She told him back as his hands came up to her shirt.

The knock came again. "Mamoru san, Usagi chan! Do you want to go get drinks with us?" Naru's voice traveled in to the room.

"We are okay." Mamoru yelled back grabbing his wife's lips again.

The knocking came again. "What was that?" Naru yelled back.

Usagi groaned in frustration. That girl would be the death of her.

Naru knocked again.

Mamoru growled and let go of Usagi. She fell back on the bed frustrated.

A shirtless Mamoru stalked toward the door opening it.

Usagi climbed off the bed.

"Ohhh…. Mamoru san." Naru said but Usagi could hear the purr in it. "Can I come in?" She asked letting herself in to their room.

"Oh my! Look at this suite. It's amazing. Wow… how can you afford this…" Naru went on.

Usagi rolled her eyes. Everywhere she went… another woman all over her man.

"Oh, Hi Usagi Chan!" Naru said when she saw her.

Usagi gave a wave of hello.

"So, we are going to do drinks in the lounge in fifteen minutes. You guys should join us." She said perky.

"Well," Usagi bit her lip. "Mamoru and I had dinner plans at the hotel restaurant."

"PEREFCT!" Naru cried out happily. "Okay, I will be back in fifteen minutes and then we can do dinner together." She said walking out of the room.

"Bye Mamoru san. See you soon." Naru left the hotel room.

But in the time that Naru had come in and interrupted them to this point in time Mamoru saw it as a sign that Usagi and him should not continue. It had only been two weeks and if that… that ever happened to her again…

"Come on, Usako. We may as well just go. We planned on it anyway."

"Yeah, you and I planned on it." She scowled.

"We are here for a week. We may as well make some friends." He told her.

She stood there in shock. Mamoru… make friends.

"Why should we make friends? It's our honeymoon, Mamo chan." She whined.

His face went slack… his cold face that he gave to everyone else but her was there looking at her.

"Stop whining, Usagi. Don't act like a child." He snapped at her.

She swallowed hard. He had not been this mean to her since he was engaged to Beth.

She turned not acknowledging him and she cut off their link so he would not feel how much that hurt her.

Mamoru was going to say something about it, apologize but he just… he couldn't hurt her.

They didn't say anything to each other as they got ready and cleaned up from the long travel day.

Usagi put on a light flowered dress. It was open in the back and it hung off her beautifully. She took down her odangos, pulling her long golden hair to the side and she did a fishtail braid that hung over her shoulder. She didn't need make up so she just added mascara and lip gloss.

Slipping on some nice sandals she stepped out of the bathroom not looking at her husband.

Right on time Naru and Umnio knocked on the door.

"Oh, Mamoru san!" Naru yelled out.

Usagi looked up at him as he went to answer the door. He looked as handsome as ever. Wearing a black polo and khaki shorts. His hair perfect just like him.

Naru and Umnio walked in to the room. Naru seemed dressed to impress wearing a tight dress that accented her curves and a big flower in her hair.

"Are you guys ready to go?" She asked excited.

"Yeah, let's go." Mamoru said and Naru latched on to him pulling him along out the door. Unimo sighed and so did Usagi as they followed behind. But the small ache in her chest was there. Not as painful as before but there.

Naru was all over Mamoru at the tiki bar. He didn't seem to notice but Usagi did. Maybe it was a fluke. He had married her. They were soul mates weren't they? Umino sat next to her at a table away from where Naru had her husband trapped at the bar.

"I need to use the bathroom." Umino said getting up. She nodded. Turning her chair, she looked out at the ocean. It was beautiful. If she had her way Mamoru and her would have eaten dinner and then taken a walk on the beach together as the sun set.

"Hi" A males voice broke her thoughts.

She looked next to her where a handsome man with sandy blond hair now sat.

He gave her a bright smile.

"Hi." She said back in perfect English.

"I couldn't help but to notice you from across the patio." He told her the smile not fading.

She raised an eye brow at him curiously.

He laughed. "What I am trying to say is you are beautiful. Can I buy you a drink?"

Before she could answer Mamoru's voice came out strong.

"No, you cannot buy my wife a drink." He said coolly.

The guy looked up at him and seemed irritated. "Isn't that your wife over there?" He said pointing to Naru.

"No… she is not." He corrected the man.

The guy stood up. "Sorry, man. I didn't think she was taken sitting over here by herself."

He stood up and winked at Usagi. Then he walked away.

Usagi looked at the ocean. The waves were coming in bigger and the wind was picking up.

"Want to tell me what that was about?" Mamoru said sitting next to her, trying to control the anger on his face.

"What, what was about?" She asked him curiously.

"Mr. American coming over here to buy you a drink." He snapped at her.

Usagi pulled out her phone.

"Considering we have been here an hour and you have been over there… I don't see the harm in it." She told him standing up and walking away from him. "You have dinner with everyone. I will get room service."

She told him and she walked to the room holding tears at bay.

Author's Note:

Well, so sorry but not sorry. You didn't see that one happening did you. After 2.5 years of crap Mamoru does not remember a damn thing.

It's actually quite laughable.

After watching It Started with a Kiss II from Japan a few times to try and get my story line… I realized that my story was going to have to change from the plot line a lot. And it does and then it bounces back some. This story is half written and after the honey moon I may have to stop for a bit to make sure the story flows right.

Anyway! Let me know all of your shocked comments. Don't hold them in

ZS


	2. Our Honeymoon II

8888888888888888888888

She woke up in the morning, Mamoru wrapped around her as usual. Gods she loved him but he could be so freaking stupid. Her anger from last night dissipated and she turned in his arms to face him. He was still sleeping and she brushed the hair from his eyes. His arms tightened around her. She kissed his chin.

"Wrong place, Usako." He murmured.

"Maybe you should show me where I should kiss you." She purred.

She watched him smile, his eyes still closed.

"You are not mad at me?" He asked her quietly.

She bit her lip and her stomach flip flopped. "I…" she trailed off. She didn't want to start anything with him. Her mind last night was full of contradictions.

"I love you." She told him because that was the best she could do. Last time she told him off he bound her with vines to his parents living room floor. Not that he remembered that. He moved his head so his forehead was against hers.

"I love you too." He told her.

She snuggled even further in to him slowly trailing her hands to his hips. She looped her thumbs around the front of his boxers.

"Usako!" He gasped taken back by her boldness.

She pouted. "Okay." She said sadly. "I will stop."

She pulled away from him and out of his arms.

"Usako!" He said sitting up in bed as she went to the bathroom.

"Feel free to join me." She said turning on the water of the shower.

He scrambled from the bed but there was a knock at the door. He shook his head. Get the door or go to his wife.

The knock came again and he muttered a few choice words under his breath.

88888888888888888

Okay the rejection that Usagi felt was almost as bad at the first death she encountered on her wedding day. She got out of the shower. No Mamoru. She was close to walking in to their room naked but she thought better of it. She threw on a robe and brushed out her hair. Maybe something happened like he had to take a phone call. He still was CEO of his family's business. Yes, that is what had to have happened.

She figured that they could walk to the waterfall this morning and then go to the pool the rest of the day.

She walked out of the bathroom and in to the bedroom. She heard voices in the living room area.

Curious she opened the door to find Mamoru, Naru, and Umnio all sitting in their room.

"Usagi Chan!" Naru yelled jumping up excited to see her.

Usagi had to fight back her annoyance.

"Naru san." She said curtly.

"Oh! Who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Naru giggled. "Well, just turn that frown around because we are all going to hike to the waterfall together."

Usagi looked at Mamoru who was not meeting her gaze. She opened their link just to tell him just how mad she was.

"That sounds great. Let me get dressed." She said in a fake smile. She closed their bedroom door pissed. Pissed beyond words. And she had not even had breakfast yet. She needed coffee.

She opened the drawers and pulled put her bikini, some shorts and a tank top. Mamoru walked in to the room just as she was putting her shirt on over the bathing suit.

"Usako.."

"Don't Mamoru. Just don't." She snapped at him. He walked toward her putting his hands on her hips.

"Usako." He said pathetically. She looked up at him. "I will make it up to you. I promise."

He bent down to kiss her and Naru knocked on the door interrupting them.

"Ready guys!" Naru said excited.

Mamoru nodded but Usagi stood her ground. "No." She said. "I need to eat and I need to get some coffee."

"Usako, we can grab something at the coffee shop downstairs." He told her with a smile but Usagi was not happy with this either.

It was their morning of their honeymoon and she was going to eat crappy food from a coffee shop.

"Huh, okay. If you say so, Mamo chan." she told him.

8888888888888888888888

Usagi tried not to grumble the whole walk to the waterfall. Naru had Mamoru's attention as she kept pointing things out in her guidebook.

Umino kept pace with her and she figured his face matched hers. Poor boy must have been so excited to get someone as pretty as Naru to marry him. But here she was throwing herself at Mamoru.

Usagi could handle her own if she so wanted but poor Umnio… Naru was a real piece of work.

"Umino kun?" Usagi said his name to get his attention.

"Hai, Usagi chan?" He looked up dejected. She gave him a small smile.

"Are you in college?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"Hai. I go to Tokyo U." He told her.

"Really! That's so awesome. Not easy to get in to at all." Usagi gushed over his accomplishment.

Umino looked up as Naru grabbed on to Mamoru again. They both flinched.

"Usagi chan, I don't understand it at all. You are beautiful, and kind. Why do you put up with this?" Umino asked her, his face red with anger.

Usagi paused walking and so did Umino.

"Umino, you are the same. Handsome and kind. I recognize you form high school. Always so nice to everyone. Always helping and tutoring. Wanting everyone to do better and even with your glasses on I can see how handsome you are." Usagi smiled at him.

He gave her a small smile.

She sighed. "I just don't want to argue with him. He has been through a lot with me… and I think he is just trying to keep me occupied."

Umnio's eyebrows rose. "He's been through a lot with you?" He laughed.

Usagi looked at the ground. She may have died each death but he witnessed them. He is the one who performed CPR through each death and wiped the blood from her mouth so she could breathe. She remembered her own screams with her own ears. What if their roles had been reversed? What if it was Mamoru who was dying and bleeding? Screaming through the pain? She would want to occupy him also. She sighed. Her poor Mamoru.

"OH! Here we are! Isn't it beautiful!" Naru yelled jumping up and down next to Mamoru.

Usagi walked up with Umino. She looked at the beautiful scene before her. A tropical oasis with a large aqua marine pool in the center with an immaculate waterfall of blue and white flowing in to it, surrounded by a wall of stone and rock. Beautiful purple flowers cascaded down the rocks like curtains. Lush green foliage framed the sides of the natural centerpiece. Usagi could live here and she decided that she would have Endymion make her a waterfall, when she woke him up. She giggled.

"What's so funny, Usako?" Mamoru whispered in her ear wrapping his arms around her.

"This place is beautiful." She said in a dreamy voice. Then a nasty voice came in to her mind how she wished it were just them here.

"Almost as beautiful as you are." He told her kissing her behind the ear. This was new, Mamoru was never publicly affectionate with her.

She blushed. When she overcame her surprise she asked if they could go swimming.

"After that long walk, of course." He said pulling off his shirt. She could have groaned in need of him.

"Like something you see?" He whispered to her with a knowing look on his face.

"Baka…" She hissed back with a huge grin.

Usagi looked over at Naru and Umnio. Naru was looking over at Mamoru with a 'look.' The same look that Saori used to give but not as classy. When she caught Usagi's glare she smiled at her and waved.

Usagi took off her shirt and shorts.

"Usako!" Mamoru hissed looking at her.

"What!" She said turning around a few times worried there was a bug on her.

"What are you wearing?" He asked her his eyes wide.

She looked down at her navy blue bikini. This one was quite modest compared to the others.

"A swimsuit." She told him confused.

He groaned.

"You act like you haven't seen me is less." She whispered to him slowly reaching her hand up his chest and to his cheek.

He bent down to kiss her and then

"OWWW! Oh OWWW!" Naru moaned sitting on the edge of the pool.

"Naru, darling! What happened?" Umnio said frantic.

"I slipped. I think I twisted my ankle." Naru said in a moan of pain.

Mamoru went to leave and Usagi grabbed his hand.

"I am sure Umino can take care of it, Mamo chan." Usagi told him softly.

There was a flicker in his eyes that showed annoyance at Usagi and then he let go of her hand to inspect Naru's ankle.

Usagi was ready to lose her shit but she bit her lip and walked over as well.

"Oh, Mamoru san. It really hurts." Naru whined.

Usagi pulled some tape and an ace bandage from her subspace pocket and pretended it was from her bag and handed them to Mamoru. He looked curious at first and then he took them graciously and wrapped Naru's foot.

"Naru, dear, do you think you can walk?" Umnio asked her worry in his voice.

She nodded a pathetic yes and her husband helped her up.

Umnio tried to walk with her but he kept tripping and they swayed.

Mamoru sighed. "I can carry you back." He said.

Usagi could have shot fire out of her eyeballs. She wished she was Rei right now.

"Oh, could you Mamoru San?" Naru asked in a sickly sweet voice.

He nodded and put his shirt back on going to pick her up.

"Usako?" Mamoru turned to look at her.

"Go on ahead. I will make it back to the hotel." She said in the sweetest voice she could imagine.

He looked sick with worry at her words. She didn't care.

"Usa, what if something happens to you?" she saw him pale a bit.

"I have been here before with my dad." She lied easily.

He stared at her deeply the worry and fear on his face.

"Naru, wait a moment. Okay?" He said putting her down and she grabbed on to her own husband.

Mamoru came over to her. "I would really feel better if you came back with us." He told her but it came out more like a command.

She smiled. "No really, go on ahead. I am sure Naru needs to see the medic at the hotel."

He glared at her. "Usa… this is childish."

This was the second time he had called her a child. She clenched her teeth together annoyed.

She had two choices. One, give in and go with them. Or two, jump in to the pool of beautiful Hawaiian vacation glory. So much for saving the world. She couldn't even get a swim in.

She bent down and pulled her shirt out of her bag and put it on over her head.

"Good, let's go." He told her.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Usagi's woke up at around five am not able to sleep. Her brain would not shut up and her heart was in pain. Her hand subconsciously rubbed her chest where the bond was… where she hurt. She had to cut off the bond so he would not feel her disappointment.

Yesterday was a disaster as she trailed behind both of the guys as her husband carried Naru. Usagi knew she was faking it. Then when they went to go to the beach there Naru and Umnio were again saving them chairs in the sand. She thought she would have Mamoru alone for dinner… nope at the hostess stand Naru had come up and changed the reservation to four people asking them if she minded.

Usagi did mind. She was over Mamoru and she was over Naru. She slowly got out of bed and changed in to some low cut running shorts, sports bra and tank. She slipped on her shoes and left the room. She was nice and let a note.

'Went Running' and she drew a picture of a bunny head.

She grabbed a jogging trail map from the front desk and she took off. The trail was beautiful and it cut across the beach. The sun was coming up in the sky as she trekked on through the jungle path that had been cut just for this very thing.

"Hey!" A voice said breathless behind her. It was the same guy that had tried to buy her a drink the first night here.

"Hi, again." Usagi said with a small smile.

"It's beautiful morning." He told her and she nodded in agreement as they jogged on.

"It's a tad hot and humid but I can't say I dislike it." She said back.

"Where is your husband?" He asked.

"Sleeping." She said with a forced smile. She thought he caught on for a moment.

They came to a wooden bridge that gave them passage over a ravine, a waterfall next to them.

Usagi stopped.

"Wow! This is amazing!" She said in awe.

"I know. I have been running every morning for the last two days and I can't get enough of it." He said smiling at the scenery.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't get your name." Usagi said with a blush. She couldn't help it.

"Kobie." He said sticking out his hand to shake hers.

"Like the city in Japan? Or the beef?" She joked.

He gave a laugh. "Neither. My parents are unique I guess."

"Nice to meet you Kobie, I am Usagi." She said with a smile.

"I don't even know what to say about that one." He gave her a curious smile.

"It's Japanese. I live in Tokyo. It means Rabbit or Bunny." She told him with a head nod to keep running. She didn't want to worry Mamoru too much.

"How about I call you Bunny." He suggested.

She laughed. "Suits me."

They ran they rest of the trail together laughing and getting to know one another. She talked about Mamoru a bit and how they just got married. Kobie on the other hand was going through a divorce, which is why he was on a vacation alone. Kobie only made one reference to Naru and Mamoru. He had been to London a few times and they talked about a few places and how she missed it.

When they made it back to the hotel lobby they were cracking up over his British accent impressions. He was dead on and so wrong at the same time. The door guy handed them some bottles of water and Usagi chugged it quickly. She was glistening with sweat and humidity. Kobie's hair dripping with sweat.

"Thank for the run, Bunny." He told her. "Maybe I will see you tomorrow morning?" He asked hopeful.

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the company and you go work on those impressions, k?" She said with a laugh.

It was honestly the best part of her honeymoon so far and it wasn't even with her husband.

She walked out toward the pool, just going to jump in to rise off.

"Enjoy your run, Usako."

She jumped and looked to her left to see Mamoru standing there. He did not look very happy.

"Geeze, Mamo chan. Don't sneak up on me like that." She put her hand to her heart and Mamoru's face softened a bit.

"Making friends?" He asked a sly look on his face.

She opened the doors toward the pool.

"As a matter of fact, yes. We met on the trail. He's really nice and didn't you say that was a good idea to make friends?" She asked him annoyed.

"Not those kind of friends." He told her in a growl.

She turned to him, staring at him incredulously. "Oh, you mean the kind of friends we do everything with while another man's wife is constantly clinging to you?" she snapped.

"Usagi, don't be like this." He told her annoyed.

"What, want to call me a child again, Mamoru?" She said slipping off her shoes and pulling off her socks.

"Usako… I…" He started.

Usagi pulled her shirt off leaving her in the shorts and sports bra.

"Why, for the love of kami, do you keep wearing stuff like this!" He groaned.

She smiled. "So I can do this."

And she pushed him in to the pool. He landed with a huge splash and Usagi jumped in after him laughing.

His head broke the surface and Usagi splashed him in the face.

He spit out water. She stood next to him grinning.

"Now that, baka, is what you call childish." She swam up next to him wrapping her arms around him.

"You scared me this morning." He told her looking in to her eyes as he held her in the water. "Anything happen on the run? Your chest hurt at all?"

"Mamo chan. Stop with the worry. I am perfectly fine. In fact, Kobie had a hard time keeping up with me."

"Kobie?" He said in a fowl tone.

"Hush." She told him kissing him.

"Want to go take a shower, Usako?" He asked her suggestively.

88888888888888888

Mamoru and Usagi hurried to their hotel room trying to keep their hands off one another to keep some sense of propriety.

Usagi giggled and squeaked as they came around the corner to their room as Mamoru grabbed for her. She stopped short when she saw Naru, arm around Umnio standing at their hotel room door, again.

"Oh! Mamoru san! Why are your clothes all wet?" She asked looking at Usagi. Jealously flared in Naru's eyes taking in Usagi's perfect form and Mamoru's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Fell in to the pool." He said in his cold tone.

"Mamoru san, could you look at my foot? It's been hurting me all night long." Naru said with a whine.

Usagi put the key in the door and opened it.

"Sure, come on in." He said in a low tone.

Usagi was so irritated that he just couldn't say to come back later. That it was no big deal right now.

They all walked in to their room.

"Sit down. I will be right back." Mamoru told them.

"Usagi, you should go shower. You look like a drown rat, honey." Naru winked. "Just looking out, ya know."

Usagi fumed as they walked in to the bedroom. Mamoru closed the door and stripped off his clothes in to dry ones.

"What? Nothing? Not going to say a thing to me?" she asked him hands on her hips.

"What should I say? She needs me to look at her foot."

Usagi felt light headed at how stupid he was.

"No, I am sorry again Usa? It will be really quick, Usa? Is it okay with you, Usa! Go see the medic, Naru? I am busy with my _wife_ , Naru?" She threw a robe at him and walked in to the bathroom slamming the door.

Usagi dressed in the bathroom putting on a sun dress over her bathing suit. She wanted to get breakfast, lay at the pool and order lunch there and she was super excited about tonight as she had booked a super fancy sunset cruise boat for dinner.

She expected Mamoru to be in the bedroom waiting to apologize to her but he was in the living room with Naru and her husband. He couldn't even kick them out. It was like Saori all over again.

She sighed.

888888888888888888888888

Her plans went right down the drain as Naru hung around with everything that they did. But she still had dinner she told herself and that boat was booked. There was no way that Naru and Umino could interrupt then.

Usagi felt like she looked stunning. She wore a red-orange lace dress that cut low in the back. She wore more makeup than regular, but she felt so beautiful. Her hair was loosely braided on the sides and pulled in to a bun. She put in some diamond earrings and finished it off with a diamond tennis bracelet that her father gave her.

She walked out of the bathroom to find Mamoru in shorts and a Hawaiian shirt.

She gaped at him. "Mamo chan… it's a tad more formal than that." She told him looking at his outfit.

He was staring at her. She looked amazing he was thinking but she was over dressed.

"Huh? Usako, we are going to the luau with the Gumio's." He told her looking at his watch. "Didn't I tell you?"

That was it. Breaking point had been reached.

She stood at her full stature, her head held high, full princess overload.

"Mamoru san, I guess _you_ are going to the luau because _you_ didn't listen to me the _three_ times I told you about tonight, oh and maybe _you_ didn't even look at the itinerary that I gave _you_." She went and grabbed it ripping it to shreds.

"I will be enjoying my night on my honeymoon with myself while you enjoy _your_ honeymoon with another couple. Oh, and if you think that Naru doesn't want you then once again Mamoru you are as big as the baka as I thought you were." She slipped on her heels.

"Good night." She snapped at him and she walked out of the door.

So it wasn't nice to put a shield on the door so he couldn't open it. And honestly she didn't even know if he tried to come after her. All she knew was that she was not going to cry.

The table that she paid extra for was perfect as it was right next to the back of the boat to show the beautiful sunset that would be starting in thirty minutes or so. She sipped on a glass of champagne standing at the back of the boat watching the land slip away. She had just text Mamoru she was fine as he called her at least twenty times.

So maybe he didn't text her back after she sent him a nasty gram of how he didn't have to worry about being seen alone with her in public.

She put her face on her hand as she watched the land fade away and the ocean grow larger swirling the bubbly drink.

Day three and all she got was a plane ride with him out of this whole damn thing.

"Bunny?"

She looked up and Kobie was standing next to her.

She stood up straight looking at the sandy blond next to her. He was wearing a navy suit. He looked cute but he was no Mamoru.

"Hey." Usagi said with a forced smile.

He looked around. "Where's your husband?"

Usagi finished off her glass of champagne. "He had other plans." She said bitterly.

Kobie's mouth dropped open. "When you look like this? He had other plans?"

"I will take the compliment, it would be the first one today and or maybe the whole trip." She mused.

"I am sure I told you that you were beautiful the moment I saw you." He smirked at her.

She blushed.

"Bunny, since you are here alone. And I am here alone, maybe we could sit together for dinner. Only to keep each other company. I know your married and I respect that. Just two friends having dinner."

She thought it over and smiled. "I would like that."

88888888888888888888888888

Mamoru paced their hotel room. He was worried out of his mind. He knew how she felt about their whole honeymoon. But every time Naru came around when he was going to be intimate with Usagi he took it as a sign. When he looked at her beautiful face he sometimes imagined her cold and lifeless. Blood pouring from her mouth… and that scream. He had nightmares about that moment. The most terrifying moment of his life.

And now he was pushing her away, being cruel and calling her a child. But her jealousy was ridiculous and it was quite childish. Naru was married and she was just overly friendly. He was in love with Usagi. More than in love with her. He ran his hands through his raven black hair.

He walked out to the balcony. It was dark and windy out and he could not see the ocean. Naru had seemed pretty upset when he canceled on them. He was trying all night to rack him brain for what Usagi had planned for their trip. He couldn't remember because when she spoke sometimes he stopped listening so he could just stare at her. Thankful that she was his and she was alive.

There was a frantic knocking at his door and Mamoru's heart could have stopped.

"Chiba san!" The knocking continued.

He ran to the door. Umino stood there looking frantic.

"There is something wrong with Naru!" Umino told him and Mamoru felt his heart starting to beat again. Then he heard Naru's call of pain from the room across the hall.

"Please." Umino begged. Mamoru nodded following him in to the other room. Naru's cries were getting worse. She was laying on the bed writhing in pain. Mamoru had a flash back of Usagi on their wedding day. He had to calm down.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked in his unattached voice.

She lifted her shirt and showed him her stomach.

Mamoru said as he felt her abdomen. "I think she just ate too much. She isn't vomiting and there is not fever."

"Umino san, can you go get her some soda and maybe some indigestion medicine."

He told Naru's husband. He nodded and ran from the room.

Naru reached up and grabbed his hand. "Finally." She breathed. "We are alone."

She sat up pulling Mamoru to her.

He pulled his hand from hers.

"Are you kidding me right now?" he asked her loudly.

"Mamoru kun, I could tell this whole time that you needed a real woman like me. I mean yeah, Usagi is pretty but she just isn't the woman for you."

"You are not even a fraction of a woman that Usagi is. Gods I am so stupid. Come near me or my wife again and you will regret it."

"Mamoru san, please. I have fallen in love with you." Naru yelled at him.

"And I am only and ever will be in love with my wife." He snarled at her angrily.

Umino was standing in the door way breathing heavily, anger on his face.

"I am sorry Chiba san." He said through clenched teeth.

Mamoru nodded and left. He was going to find his wife.

Mamoru didn't know where the storm had come from. It was almost if the weather was matching his mood because he was furious.

Heading in to the hotel lobby he looked to the glass entrance. He could see the orange dress of his wife's and a man next to her holding his jacket above their heads.

She smiled and laughed and the American man shook out his drenched coat.

The man apparently said something amusing and Usagi laughed once again as they walked in to the lobby together.

Mamoru stood looking on. Usagi still looked ravishing in her outfit. She had dressed to impress for him and here she was again with this man. The man grabbed her hand as she almost slipped in her heels on the marble floor. She blushed and said a quick thank you, not allowing his hand to linger on hers. But Mamoru knew that look. The one that the American was giving his wife. He went to reach for the bond but it had been gone this whole vacation. Thunder boomed over the hotel as nothing but fury fueled him. He watched and Usagi froze and she quickly scanned the lobby almost as if she could feel him near.

Yes, she was his and he knew it from the moment she stopped. He walked toward them in almost a strut.

"Usako." He said to her and then he nodded at the American man.

The American man butted in. "I am sorry we were not introduced. I am Kobie." He put his hand out to shake Mamoru's.

Mamoru gave him a firm shake, his English perfect like Usagi's "Mamoru."

"Usako, we need to talk." He told her. Thunder boomed again and the rain fell harder on the hotel.

"Well, Bunny. Thank you so much for keeping me company at dinner. Have a nice night." He told her with a smile. "Mamoru." He said and he walked away. She gave a small wave.

Usagi walked past Mamoru and headed to the elevator.

"Usa, I told you I needed to speak with you." He told her fiercely.

She looked around confused. "Oh, me?" she said pointing to herself. The elevator doors opened and she got in pressing their floor.

"Why were you having dinner with that man?" He asked.

She didn't answer him and she just looked in to the reflection of herself in the elevator doors.

"Are you going to answer me?" He asked her not amused with her silence.

The doors opened and she was out of the elevator quickly heading to their room.

"Usako. Don't be like this." He told her as they entered their room. She stepped out of her shoes and walked to the bedroom.

"Talk to me." He begged.

She looked at him a death stare in her eye.

"What do you want me to say, Mamoru? Every time I have done something against what you want you call me a child. I got the point."

He stared at her. "You were right."

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You were right about Naru. She made a pass at me."

Usagi's lips pursed together.

"Poor, Umino." She finally said. "Did he hit you?"

Mamoru stepped back. "No, why would he hit me?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you allowed his wife to be all over you on his honeymoon. Just a thought genius."

And for once Mamoru bit his lip thinking.

Usagi went to the mini bar grabbing a beer. She popped it open and took a swig. She sat down on the couch stretching out and turning on the TV.

Mamoru came to the couch and kneeled next to her on the floor.

"The only reason why I allowed it was… well every time she came around we were close to… and I felt it was a sign that if we did… then I would do something to…" He caressed her face with his fingers. "Usako, you almost died on our wedding night."

"Mamo chan…" She said in a soft cry. "Why didn't you tell me?" She swung her legs around and gave him a tug to sit by her on the couch. He pulled her in to his lap.

He rested his head on hers.

"I'm so sorry." She said again. Just as she had said while she lay dying, just as she said in the hospital. "I didn't know it would be like that. I didn't know that would happen." Tears came down her face.

"Usa." He squeezed her tight. "It's not like you planned it or it was your fault. Why do you say things like that?"

"I promise that will never happen again. I promise that you will never witness something like that again." She vowed to him. She knew that she would have to keep her secret and she could never tell him.

"It's just that…" He paused. "It's just that I feel like I am missing something that happened that night." Usagi tensed in his arms.

He didn't miss it and his eyes narrowed a bit but he continued. "Like some of my memories of that night are… well they are hazy. They do not clear up until the… incident. Do you feel that way too?" He questioned her.

"Mamo chan, it's actually hard for me to remember much before the…" She recalled the pain. The horrific pain. She shivered.

"But, you can't keep doing this to yourself. We have to move on with our lives. I know it's hard." She licked her lips thinking about the post trauma she had after Diamond. It was awful, the dreams, waking up screaming, the evil look in his eyes, wiseman floating and becoming a skull.

She didn't know everything that Mamoru remembered from before and what the crystal had replaced as memories so she did not want to mention Diamond as an example. Plus, it may make things worse.

She looked in to his eyes. "Mamoru, I have seen things in this life that could make me shut myself away as well, but I don't. I love you and my friends and family with every ounce of love I have every day. Please, don't stop loving me or push away from me because you are scared I will die."

His mind swam with images that did not match the ones that were their prior. A war, a girl wielding two blades… he shook his head.

"I love you, Serenity Usagi." He told her sternly.

She kissed his nose.

"Now, can I please take that dress off of you?" He said exasperated.

"I thought you would never ask my prince." She giggled.

Author's Note:

I did not want their honeymoon to be as drawn out as Kotoko and Naoki's. He was a real ass the whole time. Usagi and Mamoru needed some time together so they had four more days of just being alone after they made up.

I will actually say "Poor Mamoru" here. Seriously the poor guy watched Usagi die. Like twelve times. That's pretty traumatic for anyone. So let's give him some credit.

Let me know how you feel about the story so far.

ZS


	3. Nothing Last's Forver

888888888888888888888888

"Then we would have to move out of Azubu." Hina said annoyed at the breakfast table. "Let's just remodel the house and put a room over the garage."

Mamoru looked at Usagi and she bit her lip.

"Do you know how many permits we will have to pull to add a structure?" Tomomi argued with his wife.

"We could just get a very large apartment. We could knock down some walls of maybe two or three places… a whole floor." Artemis suggested.

"That's not a house, Artemis! Getting in to an elevator to go home every day. Too much work." Hina told him back.

This was the same argument that the elders had been having ever since they came back from their honeymoon. The carpet upstairs had fully been replaced due to the blood incident but now everyone was on a rampage about the house being too small. Mostly because they wanted Usagi and Mamoru to stay with them.

"Usako and I will just move out. No big deal." Mamoru said just to rile them up.

"NO!" All three parents said at once.

"Mamoru, you will be in medical school and Usagi can't be all alone by herself." Hina cooed.

But Mamoru wanted to move out. His and Usagi's sex life was being stifled under this roof. He wanted her every second he could get with her and there was always someone around bothering them. He had just finished up his last week at his father's company, tying all loose ends and he had to catch up in medical school. Which meant he would be busy so when he had time to bask in Usagi's love he was going to want it then and there.

Also, their sex was intense. The unexplainable bond in which they could transfer feelings had only grown after he made love to her the first time. He swore and still swears that sometimes he can hear her thoughts when she lets him.

They never talk about the bond and Mamoru was trying to push his feelings back toward her like she did to him. He didn't want her to think he was crazy now bringing up telepathy. The craziest thing about it was… it seemed normal. Normal to be so connected to her, to share feelings and maybe each other's thoughts. Just like kissing her the first time seemed like they had done it so many times before… and he could not deny that the first time they had sex it felt like a re-uniting of their bodies. It was not awkward like he assumed it should be. It was sexy as hell and hot. His wife was so hot. A goddess and he practically worshiped her. Not just because she was the most beautiful thing on earth to him but her personality and kindness.

He was an idiot for waiting for so long… his mind went blank again. Missing memories or the feeling of a missing something when he tried to think about him asking her father if he could marry his daughter.

The memory was a happy one, her father saying yes, Usagi crying yes and that was it. But the feelings and emotions associated with the hazy memory was anger, self-loathing, stress and of course love but he felt it was more monumental that what his memory provided. Sure he was worried she would end up with Diamond Black and he was stressed about breaking the engagement to Moto Beth, but there was something else. He knew it. He just didn't know what "it" was.

"I will be just as busy, don't worry." Usagi smiled at Hina.

"Of course you will dear. Of course you will." Hina said slowly but Mamoru could see her mind ticking.

"Ma, I swear if you are thinking about grandkids you need to get over it. Usako and I are waiting. We agreed."

Hina scrunched her face up in anger and left the room. Leaving the room was her MO. Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"I will go calm her down." Tomomi said following her.

"Oto-san." Usagi called her father's name biting her lip once everyone was gone but her and Mamoru.

Artemis looked at his daughter and raised an eyebrow. "Sere, if Hina ever found out she would kill me."

Mamoru watched as Usagi pouted. It worked every time but Mamoru had no clue what she wanted now.

"We would stay here of course but just a place for Mamo chan to study and get away sometimes." Usagi pleaded her case.

"Usako, what are you asking for?" Mamoru said worried that whatever his wife wanted his father in law would think he asked for it.

"Our own apartment." She said quietly. "With a housekeeper, chef, maybe an Alfred?"

Mamoru's eyes went wide in shock and then he said "Alfred?"

Usagi laughed to herself thinking about the Lunarcycle she wanted to make. Yeah she decided on a name. She would need a whole building with a secret elevator and an underground cave of sorts. It had to be super bad ass. She would make a design of her Sailor Suit and put in it a glass case attached to the cave wall. Maybe all the senshi could have apartments in the same building and they could share the Moon Cave… or Senshi Cave… or Lunar Landing. She would have to think of a name but no one else would have Alfred. Just her.

"Earth to Usagi?" Her father said waving a hand in front of her face.

"Only I can have an Alfred." Usagi stated her last thought out loud crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever you say dear… I will think about it." Artemis said looking at her. "The apartment that is…But no promises."

She grinned. Mamoru knew she would take that as a yes.

Following Usagi upstairs to their room the moment their door was closed… and locked he pinned her to the bed.

"Our own apartment, Usako?" He purred as he started to snake his hands up her shirt.

"Hai." She breathed. He took her shirt off.

"I think we need to expand out of these four walls." She told him and she started with his pants.

Gods he loved her.

8888888888888888888888888

Usagi was loving her life. It was amazing and calm. So calm. She still trained every morning out of habit even though Mamoru kept her busy enough. She did this alone and felt alone doing it but when she thought about how much happier her friends had become she sucked it up. Her friends and her hung out at the mall, at school, went to the movies, had parties. It had been almost two months since they had defeated Beryl. Everything she ever wanted, she had. And she fought hard for all of it.

The renovation on the house had begun, as Hina had won of course. The guest room and Mamoru's room were being made in to a large room with a bathroom. So for now they were staying in Usagi's old room. Usagi was deep in to her political science classes, debate and a minor in business management. Everything she needed to make a good queen.

It was the first time this week that Mamoru had been home for dinner. He had been with his study group to catch up. Her genius husband was almost there… already at the top of his class even having missed a few months. She beamed with pride for him. She made him lunches and snacks. She covered him with a blanket if he fell asleep at the desk and set his alarm so he could get up on time. Every second they could have together was magical. She understood how busy he was even when worried she wouldn't. When they became King and Queen they would also have to learn how to enjoy their time together.

Everyone was excited to have the whole family at dinner. Mamoru was discussing some of his class work with her father. Usagi was talking to Hina about the meal she cooked the other night… not Japanese. She was still burning Japanese dishes.

Shingo was more animated that he had ever been discussing his possible future of taking over the family business with his father. Usagi felt whole.

And then the noise broke the happy mood.

It was a dream. It had to be a dream. Usagi looked up from her seat at the table and noticed everyone was looking at her. She felt her face turn a deep red which was better than white.

Usagi's heart went a mile a minute. She pretended to reach in to her pocket and grabbed her phone from her subspace.

She looked at it, praying it wasn't what she thought it was.

Her prayers were in vain. It was coordinates from the moon computer below the Crown. Activity had been detected. Yes, she monitored the computer in the Crown making sure that Motoki's program was working. And it _was_ working.

She paled, looking sick and scared. She turned to her father who gazed back at her wide eyed.

"Usako? Are you okay?" Mamoru asked worried, his hand on her shoulder.

But she ignored him. "Oto…?"

Artemis swallowed hard. Usagi was the only one. The only senshi. It seemed they reached this conclusion at the same time.

"We will go together." Artemis said standing up and Usagi followed his movements.

"Excuse us. We will be right back, it's family business between Usagi and I." Artemis explained. Usagi had forgotten to close the link. Her fear was being felt by Mamoru and he grabbed her hand as she tried to leave.

"Usako? What is it?" She cut the link. He flinched and reached for her again. He father was ushering her out of the room.

"Nothing… it's… I have to go." She said quickly. Her father ushered her out the front door and before Mamoru could follow or ask another question Artemis teleported her to the coordinates.

88888888888888888888888

Usagi held her father's hand as they looked on at the youma from where they stood out of sight on the roof of a two story building. It was nothing she had ever seen before. This youma did not possess human qualities at all. Nothing silly or demented. Not a droid like Diamonds, or cards like the tree. This youma was a beast. A monster of a face, deep red eyes that glowed, sharp teeth, sickly green skin, with lanky limbs. The beast was hunched over on its two legs, it's bones visible under the odd ridged skin. It had long fingers with razor sharp claws. Every bone visible making them look like long knives. This youma was spitting thread from its mouth where Usagi could see sharp pointed teeth as it wrapped up civilians.

"You don't have to do this alone, Serenity." Her father told her once again.

She shook her head. "Yes, I do. They deserve a normal life."

Artemis wanted to argue with her, but she would be queen and she needed to make her own decisions even if they were wrong. She would have to learn.

Usagi called on her henshin, the ribbons encircling her body…but it felt different. When it was over her father stared at her and she looked down. Her uniform had changed. Her twelve deaths giving her a power up. A full white suit with a yellow belt. Her skirt yellow, blue and white. Her bow pink with a new broach, a gold heart with wings. Pink in the center with a crescent moon. The biggest change was the huge white bow on the back with tails that extended to her knees.

The ancient power filled her like never before. She felt strong and alive. It was stupid for her to miss such a power and she did. What she didn't miss was the actual fighting.

"Be careful." Her father told her as she jumped down to the street.

"HEY! UGLY! YOU HAVE RUINED MY VACATION FROM EVIL, IN THE NAME OF THE MOON I WILL PUNISH YOU."

The beast snarled at her, drool dripping from its mouth. It shot out the thread and Sailor Moon moved quickly to not be ensnared. She ran in a circle as the beast was relentless. She didn't know if this was a human transformed of if it was just a beast.

Usagi pulled an energy ball in to her hand and took aim. The beast jumped high, Sailor Moon missing the movement. Sharp talons scratched along her back, scraping her. She screamed in pain as she dropped to the ground and swung her leg out. The beast fell to the ground behind her as Sailor Moon took a breath to assess her assailant. Before it was full on its twisted feet, Sailor moon kicked the beast in to the fountain in the center of the square they were in. It smashed through the statue in the center sending pieces of stone everywhere. She was quick to follow and she jumped the same time as the beast did. Sailor Moon dodged its blow but it was too slow. She nailed it and it fell to the ground. Pulling out her scepter she recited the incantation sending white light toward the monster. It screamed in pain as the goodness in her took over. In a poof it was gone. Sailor Moon breathed deep. Blood rushing down her back and soaking in to her boots. She slowly walked over to where the monster was. Looking down she saw a metal ball and then it melted to nothing, a soft scream left with it.

Usagi sat still as her father wrapped her wounds in the training center. He tested first for anything that could be poisonous. They were more surface wounds than deep cuts and she was thankful but they did bleed a lot. She looked at her phone. Eleven missed called from Mamoru and seven texts.

What was she going to tell him? She bit her lip.

She texted him back.

Don't worry. It was a false alarm. Everything is okay I will be home soon. XO Usa

"Usagi… you are going to need to tell him." Her father said sternly.

"No. How will he become a doctor if this is going on? He needs to study. He doesn't deserve this." She said holding back the tears.

Artemis shook his head. "Why do you always forget how important you are?"

"I am being a good queen. My job is to protect my subjects and my people." She stated.

"Usagi if this is what you want then I will abide by your wishes even if I disagree. But I have a plan." Artemis said.

"The excuses to leave in the future will be because you are a new intern at my business. An intern who has to do odd things all times of the day. Tonight you will blame this on Luna… speaking of which you will need to use the Luna pen to hide those from Mamoru." He said pointing to the wrapped cuts on her back. "You need to be careful though. The Luna pen also uses your energy."

She hugged her father.

"Thank you."

88888888888888888888

Mamoru paced their room. He looked at the text Usagi had sent him and he threw it across the room and on to the bed.

She had done this before. He knew it. Leaving at odd times… and he felt like he knew why but he could not remember.

The door opened and Usagi walked in to their room. She was biting her lip and looking at him. Her hair was wind-blown but she looked safe. Perfect.

"Usako." He said going to her. She looked down at the floor. He grabbed her hands.

"Where did you go? You can't just leave like that! Don't you know how worried I have been? How worried we all have been." He went off.

Tears came to her eyes and she could not stop the flood that started. She fell in to his arms and held he held her. When his arms in circled her and they pushed on her wounds she cried harder to mask the pain.

It was over. Her two months of no fighting to the death was over and she sobbed harder.

"Usako? Please, tell me what happened." Mamoru begged her.

But she couldn't get the lie out so she just stayed quiet, her tears doing the talking. He moved her to the bed and she didn't fight him. She snuggled in to him until the tears stopped and she fell asleep.

888888888

She woke up sitting upright, her hands on her mouth stiffing a scream. She dreamed that everyone was being killed, taken over by the beast she fought last night. Her friends, family, people of Tokyo even the worlds bleeding in the streets. She looked at the clock 3:20am. She would have to get up. Her back ached less and she knew that the wounds were healing. She rolled out of the bed, like old times, and found clothes to wear. She needed to train harder if she was going to do this alone.

Going in to the bathroom she took off the bandages. No scars or scrapes. She hid the bloody clothes and wraps in her subspace pocket. After she changed she looked at herself in the mirror.

'You are unstoppable. You cannot be broken.' She said quietly but then her thoughts changed, 'you are a machine… you are not a human being'

She shook her head. Twelve deaths in a row. She had her resolve and she was going to have to call Diamond.

Walking out of the bathroom Mamoru stood before her. His eyes dark with worry and possibly anger.

"Where are you going?" He asked her suspiciously.

"To run like I always do, Mamo chan." She said quietly.

He nodded.

She walked around him to grab her shoes and she looked up at him. Ready to tell the lie.

"It's Luna. She has been missing… and we thought… we thought we found her last night. It was a lie…" She said bowing her head down. The way she phrased it made it seem that Luna's secretive job had gone wrong and the government had contacted her to give them news. Mamoru was smart enough to not ask too many questions.

"Usako… why didn't you tell me?" He asked her coming to look in to her eyes. She shrugged.

"We don't talk about Luna. No one really does and the last time I contacted her…" Usagi thought back to the message she had sent regarding her hidden memories. How she had blocked them so she could never be with the man in front of her.

"Look, she lied to me about something very important. I can't talk about this, please don't make me." She said quickly.

"I need to run. I am stressed out." She said giving him a peck on the cheek.

He grabbed her hand. "I am here for you. Whatever you need." He told her.

She hugged him tight, "I am here for you as well. I would do anything for you." She felt him let out a breath.

She climbed out of the window and took off toward her destination.

She opened the door to the training facility and she could have cried when she walked in.

Diamond was there setting up. He turned and looked at her with a shrug.

"I'm so sorry Princess." Was all he said.

She ran to him giving him a hug.

"This means more to me than you will ever know." She whispered. She felt him nod.

"Shall we your highness." Diamond said pulling out a remote and clicking on the music.

She smirked.

"Let's warm up."

8888888888888888888888888888888

Mamoru walked across campus toward his organic chemistry class. Usagi had been acting very strange ever since she left with her father a month ago in the middle of dinner. He knew he wasn't home as much as he used to be.

He had to study and the course load was a lot. He was trying to finish his undergrad in three years instead of four. But that did not explain her behavior. She was tired a lot more than she used to be. When he would get home she would be passed out asleep and then she would be climbing through their bedroom window when he was waking up tense. She looked perfect, just like she had been running. For some reason he always had the urge to look her over and make sure there was not any bruises, cuts or broken bones. He always made sure he showered with her and he felt like she knew he was inspecting her for something but she clung to him as ever which usually resulted in both of them being late to breakfast regularly.

He knew she was as in love with him, if not more than the day she tried to confess to him but she or someone had almost cut their link entirely. She had also started an internship with her father's company. Artemis wanted her to gain access to the business since she was the heir and that also had her working at odd times.

She complained that she had the 'bitch job' and was on call all the time.

She would leave dinner occasionally because of issues and she had already done two overnight trips. They were both swamped with obligations and truthfully he just missed his wife. He knew she missed him. She told him so but she never blamed him nor herself. She would just wrap up in to him and they would watch TV, sit and chat, or more… if they had _any_ time together.

"Mamoru san!" He heard a voice yell to him as he entered the medical building. He turned and saw Minako coming to catch up with him.

"Ohayo, Minako." He greeted her. He saw her left hand sparkle and he gave a half smile. She had gotten engaged to Kunzite and they were planning a destination wedding. Kunzite and Mamoru had become very close. Almost, if not closer, than him and Motoki. They were a lot alike and not at the same time but they had a brotherly bond.

"Mamoru san, do you have a moment I need to speak with you?" She said quickly. He nodded and he followed her back outside where she sat down on a stone bench.

"Sorry to bother you so early but… have you noticed Usa acting… different." Minako was playing with her fingers and she seemed nervous.

Had he not just been thinking this very same thing?

He nodded.

"I know she is busier than she used to be but she seemed really stressed out and tense. She had left in the middle of a movie because she said she had something to do for work… it's just I know Usagi so well I feel like…" Minako cut off but Mamoru finished her sentence for her.

"Like she has done this before?"

Minako looked up at him with wide eyes. She nodded.

"Ever since Usagi almost…" Mamoru nodded that he understood so she didn't have to say the words… "I feel like I am missing something. Like I am missing my memories. Something's are just hazy." Minako pulled on her hair in frustration.

What Mamoru didn't understand was that Minako and Usagi had been a team since kids, her memories were more messed up than his were.

"Anyway… I was going to talk to her but I didn't want to think it was just me and the girls… and even the guys…"

Mamoru's brow furrowed. "Everyone feels this way?"

Minako looked ashamed. "Well not everyone has noticed the change in Usagi like I have. Rei, Zoi and Ami think it is just her becoming more mature. Kunzite has not been around enough to know but he senses something is off. Makoto is busy trying to open a bakery and she just thinks it's strange that Usagi doesn't want to come eat a bunch of junk all the time. Jadeite, Neph and I are the ones who share info."

She sighed.

"I think it's her job and maybe the pressure of being the heir to her father's company. I spoke to Artemis, he's like a father to me, and he said it will blow over. That she is trying to prove herself."

"I know. He told me the same thing." Mamoru slouched back on the bench. "Minako, I have to go to class but let me know how the talk goes, K?" He told her.

She nodded.

Usagi was hiding something again.

And this was a strange thought because _had_ Usagi ever hidden anything from him before?

He was unsure.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Usagi let the glamour drop. She didn't want to see the damage. Opening her eyes she looked in the mirror. The bruises were deep purple and black. They provided a gloomy painting on her whole left side, from ankle to arm. That was not it though. These beasts were vicious. Three scratch marks crossed her stomach. She had a black eye and possibly a concussion. She was lonely. A lone warrior and she was trying hard to keep the sadness at bay. She had no one other than her father and Diamond to give her energy and she didn't want to bother them because they were working. So she healed slowly, painfully, and alone.

She knew why Batman had Alfred… and Robin…. And Cat girl….

She sighed. She didn't know what _they_ wanted. She didn't know who was sending them. Most youma have a maker… someone who strategically places them and occasionally shows up to give information. She felt every battle like she was being watched though. It was eerie…

"Usagi! Someone is here for you." Usagi heard Hina's voice through the door.

"I will be right down." Usagi said hiding the nerves in her voice.

She used the Luna pen to cover her wounds and she dressed herself. She couldn't keep up both glamour's.

She tried to walk normally but she had to go slow down the steps. In the foyer stood a woman with long black hair. She was tall and her skin darker, flawless but Usagi would know those garnet eyes anywhere… and Usagi knew she was in trouble.

"Serenity sama." The woman greeted in a low bow.

Usagi stiffened. "Meioh sama." She said curter than she realized.

"We need to talk… privately." Setsuna got right to the point.

Hina stood to the side probably looking for an introduction but Usagi could tell that the time senshi was pissed.

"Hina. Please meet my um… boss. Meioh Setsuna. Yes, she works for my father. She is the one I have been doing all of the errands for." Usagi made up the lie on the spot.

Hina bowed as did Setsuna who did not seemed phased at all from Usagi's blatant lie.

"It is a pleasure, Chiba san." Setsuna said slowly.

"Hina may we use the study?" Usagi asked.

Hina nodded.

"Thank you." Usagi walked off and Setsuna followed giving Hina a nod.

Closing the study door Usagi felt Setsuna apprising her.

"To what do I owe this visit, Pluto?" Usagi asked looking cold.

"Don't give me that tone, Princess, you know exactly why I am here." Setsuna said calmly and angrily.

Usagi narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing? Do you have a death wish? Are you looking to get yourself killed along with the rest of the galaxy?" Setsuna was not playing. She was pissed and her sharp tone implied just as much. Shit, the air in the room was stifling.

"They deserve a normal life." Usagi said standing her ground.

"This is their life." Pluto snapped. "Their job is to protect you and the universe. Without you we will all go to chaos. Is that what you want, Serenity?"

"I am doing just fine." Usagi defended.

And then she waved her hand, Usagi's glamour dropping exposing a battered princess.

"FINE! We have no clue who the enemy is. You are just battling without being able to dig deeper. You need to wake up at least one." She admonished. Serenity looked away knowing that she was right.

"I died twelve times for them to be free. Twelve painful, excruciating deaths so the ones I love can live normal lives. How can you come in here asking me to make them fight again? They will hate me when they find out what I have done."

"Serenity, your kindness and your heart being so big has given them back their lives. They want to serve you. You are their sovereign and their friend. It will hurt them more if you don't awaken them. Your prince deserves the truth."

"I will think about it." Usagi said sternly.

"If you keep this up… you will die. I have seen it. Your death will bring about the death of billions." Pluto said sternly. She grabbed Usagi's hand healing her, but only partially. Usagi knew that Setsuna wanted her to feel the pain to prove a point.

"Are we done?" Usagi snapped.

Setsuna nodded and opened the study door. Usagi used the pen for her glamour and exited behind the time senshi.

Usagi followed her to the door and opened it.

Mamoru happened to be standing there coming in from his classes.

Setsuna nodded to him and he eyes her warily giving her a nod back.

"We will meet again, Serenity. Please do not take my words lightly."

"Thank you, Meioh sama." Usagi stated and she meant it. For the power that is.

Usagi nodded and shut the door as she left.

Her eyes met Mamoru's and she could tell her was appraising her.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Someone that works for my dad. Well, she is kinda my boss. Welcome home, Mamo chan. You didn't have to study?" She said taking his bag from him with a smile.

"No. I think we should do something with our friends. They invited us to come over tonight." Mamoru said kissing her on the forehead.

She beamed. "That sounds perfect!"

He smiled at her and they walked up to their room.

Closing the door his arms were around her in seconds. She tried not to flinch at the contact. Her body beaten badly. He noticed.

"Usako?" He asked she gave a weak smile.

She pulled out a blush. "Time of the month… I don't want to get all riled up to be let down." She pouted.

He frowned and his brow furrowed.

She laughed. "Is the face from disgust, because you are going to be a doctor." She teased. This was a complete and utter lie. She didn't get her period. She would stop ageing at twenty two and then she could get pregnant. Or so she hoped and didn't hope.

"No, it's because I want you and can't keep my hands off you." He said kissing her deeply. She moaned against his lips. She wanted him too but she was feeling dizzy and disoriented. Yes, she defiantly had a concussion. Why couldn't Setsuna fix that!

She swayed a bit on her feet, Mamoru steadying her.

She laughed. "Now your kisses are causing me to want to faint."

He was really looking at her now. Staring at every inch of her. He stood back assessing.

"Mamo chan?" She asked him, hiding the nervousness in her tone.

She knew the glamour of the Luna pen was holding. She could feel it feeling off of her energy.

He sighed. "Let's get ready to go."

She nodded and then her phone rang. Mamoru watched her intently as she picked up the phone.

"Okay, Oto. Yeah. I will do that for you. No big deal." She said with a smile.

She looked at Mamoru and pouted.

"I have to go get something for my dad and then I will meet you at the guys, K?" She smiled.

"I will go with you." He told her.

"Mamoru, that is silly. You have been working so hard. Go have a beer or two and I will be there soon." She smiled at him, pecked him on the cheek and took off town the stairs wanting to cry with every step.

He didn't even have time to make it to the front door before she was gone.

8888888888888888888888

Sailor Moon was on the ground. It was going to be over for her. She had done well with the first two and then another four emerged. Long talon like fingers wrapped around her neck pulling her up from the ground. Her booted feet swayed under her tired body.

"DEAD SCREAM!"

Sailor Moon dropped to the ground. Her breathing ragged.

"Get up, Moon and finish them quickly." Pluto yelled.

Sailor Moon pulled herself up off the ground, her legs shook under her.

She pulled out her scepter, called on the power and blasted the rest of the youma.

She fell to the ground in pain.

Pluto picked her up and leapt out of prying eyes way.

Placing her gently on the floor of a building roof.

"Let me see, princess." Pluto said gently as she looked over Moon's wounds.

Sailor Moon turned and threw up unceremoniously next to her.

"You are getting stronger, Sailor Moon." Pluto said. "You didn't pass out after healing everyone and blasting the youma."

Sailor moon gave her a wry smile.

"But, that whole thing would have been taken care of a lot faster if you had help." Pluto told her sharing some of her energy with her princess.

Tears formed in her eyes but she nodded in agreement. All she could think about was Mamoru never knowing what happened to her if she had died that way.

It was time to get the help she needed. She just hoped she didn't hate her….

88888888888888888888888

Minako was listening to Ami drone on about the reappearance of Sailor moon.

"…and everyone keeps wondering where the senshi are. It's all over the news and in the papers. I just don't get it. Why is she fighting alone? In all of the clips I have seen on the news she is doing well… but it seems like she is taking quite a beating." Ami said sipping on her wine.

"Hey, as long as someone is taking out those ugly ass monsters I don't care if she is a lone warrior or not." Jadeite told them as he walked back in to the room sitting down.

Minako frowned. She didn't know why this conversation was making her feel sick to her stomach.

She watched as Mamoru looked at his phone for the umpteenth time. A worried look on his face.

Buzzzz Buzzzzz

Minako's phone was vibrating. It was Usagi.

"Usagi Chan! Where are you?" She answered excitedly. Mamoru's head whipped over at Minako.

"Minako… keep a smile on your face. I need your best acting skills right now, please don't falter." Usagi's voice said weakly over the phone.

"Of course, Usa." She grinned wider… but her heartbeat quickened. Kunzite looked over at her feeling her anxiety between their unexplainable bond.

"Cut your bond with Kunzite. Reach deep down and block it now. Keep the happiness and keep acting, Minako."

How did Usagi know about the bond they had but as Usagi told her how to block the link she somehow did.

"Yeah, Usagi. That sounds great." Minako faked enthusiasm. Kunzite was full on staring at her in bewilderment. She knew he could feel the missing bond between them.

"Pretend you can't hear me and excuse yourself to a room where you have roof access."

Mamoru's eyes bore in to her. Minako was close to breaking a sweat. Was everyone suspicious? Was she not being a good enough actor?

Of course she was? She was Aino Minako.

"Usa? What? You are breaking up. Hold on?" Minako said getting up and leaving the room.

"Can you hear me?" Minako said trying to keep her voice steady. She knew something was wrong.

"How about now?" She asked again.

Minako entered Nephrites room and shut the door locking it.

"Usagi what the hell is going on!" Minako hissed in to the room.

"Go to the roof, please." Usagi begged.

Minako walked toward the window, opening it up to the fire escape.

"Usagi this is nuts! How would you be on the roof?" Minako said a few choice words as she clanked up the metal stairs.

"Usagi?" Minako asked in to the phone but Usagi had hung up.

Pulling herself on to the roof Minako looked around. Her eyes fixating on one lone figure.

Sailor Moon stood in the center of the roof. Her long hair blowing gently in the breeze.

"Sa…sailor Moon?" Minako gasped out.

Minako walked closer, the warrior standing so close.

She was… crying. Sailor Moon was crying. Silent tears cascaded down her face.

"Minako… I am so sorry for this but I can't do it alone anymore… I need your help." Sailor Moons voice sounded broken.

"Umm… I don't understand…. Are you okay? I am looking for my friend." Minako looked around for Usagi

Sailor Moon's gloved hand went to her chest. The henshin fading and in front of her stood a battered Usagi. Bruised and bloody and tears falling from her face. Her neck marred black and fresh blood was still trickling down on to her clothes.

Minako gasped. "Usa… Usagi!"

Usagi fell to the ground in a heap.

Minako screamed and went to her.

"I will go get help." She said quickly but Usagi grabbed her hand.

"You are my help, Minako. I tried so hard to do this alone so everyone could have a normal life but I can't anymore. I can't die and leave everyone alone because of my pride." Usagi said, her voice thick with sadness.

Usagi's forehead glowed and a crescent moon appeared in the center. Usagi met Minako's eyes and the glow grew.

Minako fell back on her behind gasping.

"Serenity… how could you?" Minako said tears coming to her eyes.

"How could you do that! Fight alone. I am your leader… your best friend."

Usagi began to sob.

"I wanted you to live normally. Not fighting every day. Pursue your dreams and be happy with your love. I didn't know that this would happen." Usagi wiped at her tears.

She pulled something from her subspace pocket and handed it to Minako.

It was her transformation pen.

"Please, Venus." Usagi looked her in the eyes.

"It is my duty but it is so much more than that. You are my friend my very best friend. I should have been with you since the beginning." She went to hug Usagi and on contact Usagi screamed out in pain.

"Usa! What are we going to do? Mamoru is down stairs. He can't see you like this." Minako said quickly.

"Lend me some energy please. I have been using the Luna pen to hide my wounds but I can't hold the glamour."

Minako nodded and reached out to her Princess letting her power flow in to Usagi. The gash on her head closed and some of the bruising went away.

"Enough." Usagi told her and she stopped.

Usagi stood her legs still shaky but much, much better. Minako watched her pull out the Luna pen and cover her wounds. She looked fresh.

"You need to eat, Usa and I need to get back downstairs before Kunzite comes after me." Minako told her.

"Thank you." And Usagi ran to the end of the roof, jumping down.

Author's Note:

Sad huh?

I forgot to address that some of you wanted to read about the battle with Beryl but I skipped it for a reason. That reason is that it was pointless to my story. It was alluded to but since I skipped the cannon of Beryl wanting Endymion and turning him dark (Because he didn't know) I didn't want to turn part of the story in to Beryl's obsession. I mean between his fan club, Saori, Beth and now Naru. We have had enough women wanting Mamoru for a lifetime.

Oh, yeah. I also thought I posted this the other night... so sorry! So very very sorry!

ZS


	4. The Date

8888888888888888888

Usagi could hear Mamoru giving Minako the third degree threw the apartment door.

She opened the door quickly so that her husband could leave her savior alone.

"Geeze Mamo chan. Chill out. I was just asking Minako what wine she was telling me she liked." Usagi shook her head and went to the kitchen a bottle of wine in her hand and a bag in the other.

Minako stuck her tongue out at Mamoru.

"Usagi! Why are you always late?" Rei said annoyed.

Usagi pulled out another bottle. "I got your favorite too, Rei chan… but I could always take it back." Usagi taunted.

"Usagi! So glad you are here." Rei changed her tone making Usagi giggle.

She felt Mamoru wrap his arms around her. He placed his head on her shoulder and breathed her in. He paused.

"Usako… come with me for a minute." He told her grabbing her hand and pulling her with him to one of the bedrooms.

"GUYS! NOT IN MY ROOM!" Jadeite yelled.

Usagi laughed.

"Mamo chan?" Usagi said worried. "I know I should have called but."

Mamoru was next to her. He smelled her again… moving to her face and smelling her hair.

"Usako, you smell like blood."

"EW!" She said quickly and she pulled a strand of hair to her face to sniff it.

"Mamoru… what does blood smell like?" She asked him curiously as she sniffed her hair.

He looked her over. Touched her face and her neck. Searching.

"Mamoru, you are starting to scare me and I am really hungry." She pouted as she held back from crying out in pain.

She could hear the thunder in the distance. He was angry. So she kissed him which turned in to him deepening the kiss and pulling her bruised body toward him. Tears pricked her eyes as the pain shot through her body.

"Mamo chan." She pulled away quickly. "Food please." She begged.

He wanted to argue more but he gave in pulling her back to where everyone else was.

888888888888888888888

Usagi was on campus running a very important errand. She so much happier than she was before and it showed. Two weeks with Minako and their fake internship had made a huge difference. More time to cover for one another, better excuses, and less wounds. She recalled how they scared the shit out of Motoki for fun of course and then gave him back his memories. Having Toki on the team wasn't _that_ bad because he didn't fight.

Plus, he had known the girls since they were like four.

Mamoru did not seem as suspicious as the semester was about to end and he had finals. Everything was going okay.

Usagi practically skipped to Mamoru's classroom, holding his lunch that he had forgotten this morning. She walked down the hallway toward where she assumed his classroom was. She looked around until she finally spotted someone. A man about Mamoru's age. He had super shaggy brown hair and spectacles on.

"Excuse me." She smiled sweetly. The man didn't look up from where he sat outside the classroom.

"Huh?" He mumbled.

"Uhh, would you happen to know where I could find Chiba Mamoru?" She asked.

The man looked up at her annoyed. He observed her quickly.

"I am going to go ahead and spare you from his royal coldness." He started and he stood up and looked her over. She wanted to laugh but she resisted.

"You're not his type." She wanted to retort but he stopped her. "A ton of girls come in here every day to get his attention and he turns them down. Plus, rumor is that he is married."

She smirked at him. He went on.

"Look you are too pretty for him. You look sweet and nice. He is so cold his wife must be some… vixen who eats children or something."

"Vixen who eats children?" She laughed loudly and the man seemed mesmerized with her.

"Yes. So save yourself from the despair of _perfect_ Chiba Mamoru. You seem too good for him." He finished but his mouth went dry as he watched her.

"Well I assure you I am not worried but I appreciate your concern. So do you mind pointing me in his direction." She said sweetly, the amused smile never leaving her face.

"I am telling you that he will not be interested. He's a cold heart…"

"Usako…" Mamoru's voice came through like a caress and the man noticed the complete and total adoration in Mamoru's's voice.

"Never mind. I found him." She told the man. She smiled sweetly.

"Usako… this is a surprise." He told her, his eyes looking over her features. She blushed.

"You forgot your lunch." She said handing him the box.

"I am sorry. Did you have to wait long?" He took her hand.

The man seemed dazed by the change.

"No. I had help." She pointed to the man next to her.

Mamoru narrowed his eyes at the shaggy man. "Sakuyama." Mamoru said stiffly. His normal demeanor coming back.

"This is your…." Sakuyama started.

"My wife." Mamoru told him curtly as he saw the look on Sakuyama's face of disbelief.

"Mamo chan." She nudged him. "Sorry we are working on his social skills. Chiba Usagi." She said introducing herself.

"Sakuyama Toshii." He told her with a sad look.

"Thank you for your help. I appreciate your keeping other women away from my husband." She winked.

Mamoru rolled his eyes the he turned to her. "Usako, wait a moment and we can have lunch together. I will be right back." He kissed her temple. She nodded.

She watched him walk down the hallway.

"Who was that?" Sakuyama said to himself. The change in Chiba san had him so confused.

"I am sorry. Mamo chan can be cold sometimes."

"And arrogant and rude. Ever since he transferred in to this department I can't beat him. I was the best until he came." Sakuyama snarled.

"Why don't you just worry about you doing the best and maybe if you don't focus so hard on beating Mamo chan you may de-stress enough to beat him." Usagi suggested with a smile.

"No… it won't work. He has to have a weak spot I can exploit." He said pounding his hand in to his fist. Usagi giggled. Sakuyama looked up at Usagi appraising her.

"Hummm." He said… "I wonder."

She looked over at him and she saw a cold calculated brain at work.

"I wonder if I kiss the great Chiba Mamoru's wife what he will do… Would he start to fail?"

Usagi backed away from him.

"That's silly." In a giggle, her voice a tad higher than normal.

But he advanced on her grabbing her hand.

"Sakuyama san, don't touch me." She said pulling her hand out of his grasp.

"It's just a hypothesis. I need to try it. It's worth it to take Mamoru down."

Usagi didn't want to hurt Sakuyama. If she did there would be gossip everywhere but he lunged at her and grabbed her arms.

"It's just at test. Stand still so I can kiss you." He said squeezing her arms as he moved in.

She turned her head and then he was off her. A whirlwind of a storm broke out outside. Usagi looked up to see that Mamoru had his hand tight on Sakuyama's arm. He threw him down in to the chair.

"If we were not at school right now you would not be walking for weeks. If you ever." Thunder boomed outside. "Ever touch my wife again I will not be so kind."

Sakuyama cowered and nodded his head that he agreed.

"Mamo chan.." Usagi went and touched his arm gently. "It's okay. Calm down."

He turned and looked at her. His eyes softening.

He turned back toward Sakuyama. "Yes, she is my weak spot but you have just fueled me so much that you will never beat me. So… thank you."

Usagi huffed. "Sakuyama… just do your best. I am sure that Mamo chan isn't even going to go in to the same field of medicine so it doesn't matter."

Sakuyama looked up in disbelief. She was right.

"I am sorry Chiba Usagi." Sakuyama said standing and bowing.

She smiled. "It's okay. In fact, you helped out. The grass needed to be watered. Come on Mamo chan." She pulled him toward the door. She turned back around. "Oh! And if my friend Ami chan didn't transfer to Toyko Uni, you would both never be number one. Bye!"

"Stop blaming the weather on me." Mamoru practically whined as they walked away.

88888888888888888

"These youma are from the 'Dranic Centi Star System.'" Minako said pulling up as much information as she could. "It seemed that this star system has been closed off by the ancients due to an evil so great it can take over whole planets."

"How then could they get here and what do they want?" Usagi said looking over the picture of the Tau system.

Minako's brow furrowed. "Clearly our planet."

"Wow, we should just start guessing that from the start." Usagi said. "We could possibly use it for all known information. Like, _Usako, why can't you cook?_ Oh someone trying to take over the planet."

" _Minako, do you really need that new dress_? Why yes I do, someone is trying to take over the planet." Minako mocked Kunzite.

" _Usagi, does everything have to be pink_?" Usagi fake sobs, "But someone was trying to take over the planet! Wahhhhhh."

"Usagi, you may be a genius." Minako said with a laugh.

"I know." She smiled.

"So, how long do you think we have to wait until we know who is behind this?" Minako said shoving a piece of gum in her mouth. She put her feet up on the computer consol.

"I hope soon. Mamoru is all super sensitive and worried all the time about the death thing." Usagi said scrolling through more information.

"Yeah, why did that happen? We all died in the battle against Beryl and Metelia." Minako asked her interest peaked.

"I think we should send Luna a message. Maybe she knows something out this system since she has been on Mau." Usagi told Minako ignoring her question.

"Yeah that's a good idea and don't try and throw me off track, Usagi." Minako told her.

"It was nothing." Usagi said off hand. "We should head up and get going. Mamoru is going to be home soon."

"Usagi, Mamoru was sobbing. I saw him. The cold hearted man you married sobbed at your bedside."

Usagi bit it lip and had to turn away.

"You can't freak out, okay? And you can't tell the others if we ever have to bring them in to this mess. Promise me." Usagi said sternly.

She nodded. "I promise."

"When I made the wish on the crystal for everyone to live happy normal lives… I had to pay a penance. I had to relive each one of your deaths. One after the other and Mamoru was there. He… he kept my heart pumping after each death."

Minako looked like she could have passed out.

"I didn't know when I did it! But I would do it all over again if I had to. I don't regret it."

Minako lunged at Usagi hugging her so tight.

"You are stupid!"

"I know. I just love you all so much."

"And I love you too."

88888888888888888888888888888

"Finally, the semester is over." Mamoru said propping his feet up on the guy's coffee table and sipping the beer in his hand. He was hoping now that his stress was over with he would feel his and Usagi's bond again. He touched his chest missing it. It had been two weeks of nothing but studying and staying late at school.

"The work week is over." Kunzite said mimicking Mamoru.

"Where is everyone?" Mamoru asked looking around at the surprising quiet apartment.

"It's the weekend. People go on dates and Minako is with Usagi having wedding planning night."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. He had never taken Usagi on a date.

"Why are you looking so white?" Kunzite asked Mamoru.

"I just realized that I have never taken Usagi on a date."

Kunzite spit out his beer everywhere. "What!"

Mamoru really thought hard about his time with her. There was their honeymoon but after the first time they consummated their marriage they never really stopped meaning they didn't leave the hotel room. And they were both so busy with school, and now Usagi with work they missed each other a lot.

"We have been… busy." Mamoru said hesitantly.

"I thought Minako told me that you two lived together for two almost three years before you were married." Kunzite said as he wiped up his mess.

Mamoru went red at his statement. "Those were different times."

"Did you take our old fiancée out on dates or is it just Usagi you don't go out with?"

Mamoru was now not only red but also flaming hot.

Kunzite burst out laughing. "You're an asshole." He laughed loudly.

"Nice. No wonder Usagi has been acting super strange lately and disappearing all the time. She most likely expects me to take her somewhere and instead of staying at home."

Kunzite's eyes flashed to Mamoru. "Usagi keeps disappearing?"

Mamoru took a swig of his beer. "Yeah, for work. Or she comes home late. But she has her own life and I am so busy with school I don't blame her."

Kunzite looked perplexed.

Jadeite came walking in the door his eyes wide when he saw Mamoru. He placed his keys on the side table and slipped out of his shoes in to his house slippers.

"Guys… I just witnessed the craziest thing." He started.

Mamoru and Kunzite just laughed. Jadeite was always telling them he saw strange stuff. Last time he swore he saw a dog walking a human.

"Don't laugh. It involves Usagi and Minako." Jade said walking toward the kitchen he looked over at his friends.

"Got your attention now, don't I." Jade smirked.

Kunzite finally gave. "Okay, what did you see."

Jade's face went serious as she leaned over the counter to start his tale.

"Rei and I had just made it back to the temple after our date. When we got back she blew me off. Basically telling me to go the hell away. I figured she was just PMSing or something but she was acting really strange at dinner. Like really strange. Super out of it. I couldn't even get a grasp on what she was feeling. I mean thinking. She thought I left but I figured she just needed time alone while she did a fire reading. So she was taking a while and I just figure I will leave get some ice cream to help with her shit mood and I see Usagi and Minako come up the steps of the temple. I was going to go say hi but I saw Rei was also outside… like standing there in the center of the courtyard and I could tell she is just pissed off. I could feel her fury that's how heated she was. The moment Usagi made it to Rei, she slapped the shit out of her. Right across the face."

Mamoru stood up quickly. "She what!"

"Chill Mamoru." Jade looked at him. "Usagi took it like a pro. Didn't back down just stood there staring at Rei… looking strange. Minako at her side and then Rei starting yelling like a crazy person." Jadeite froze for a minute keeping something back clearly thinking.

"What the hell." Kunzite said under his breath.

"What was she saying?" Mamoru asked still not sitting down. His arms were crossed in front of his chest.

Jade popped open a beer and took a swig. "I love Rei and all but she sounded nuts. Going on and on about how in the hell Usagi could do this alone, which I have no clue what she was talking about. Seriously there was no context clues to even try and put things together. She went on about how she was stupid odango atama and doesn't care about her life or her friends and family all with a few choice words. Then it got creepy. Usagi was livid. I mean her stare was so cold…she didn't even flinch at Rei's words. She looked… regal. I would have cowered if I saw Rei."

Jadeite could see that they were all very intrigued. "But not Usa. They stood at a standstill until Rei visibly calmed down and Usagi told her that she did it for all of them… something about having a normal life and she would do it all again if she had to."

Mamoru was shaking he was so mad and scared. It was like he could feel the earth under him move and it did. It shook.

"So, Rei… and I honestly almost went and broke up their love fest, Rei brought up Usagi dying… you know after the wedding. She broke down then crying. Telling Usagi how much she loves her and she kept repeating twelve times, twelve times. Then Minako starts crying and Usagi starts crying and then I left. Got the hell out of there. Too much estrogen."

"Where are they now?" Mamoru asked looking at his phone, trying to calm himself down.

"No clue." I tried calling Rei and she didn't answer.

Mamoru dialed Usagi's number. She also didn't answer. He sat back in the chair sulking.

"Girls and hormones never really worked for me… I don't even know if I should ask Rei about it. I wasn't supposed to see that… and I don't think Rei wanted me to know anything about it." He finished quietly. His hand touched his chest subconsciously.

"It's their business." Kunzite said finally. "We should not get involved. When they want to tell us they will."

"Like hell." Mamoru growled. "It sounds like my wife and your fiancé and your girlfriend are doing something that could get them killed."

"Please, what are they? Yakuza or something." Jadeite said with a laugh. A crazy thought of Minako and Usagi joining a yakuza drift team crossed his mind… he shook it off. Now that was nuts.

"I trust Minako. If she is doing something and she needs my help she will tell me." Kunzite said eyeing Mamoru. "You probably do things that she doesn't know about either and Usagi has been in love with you since the moment she saw you so it's not like she would ever cheat. So chill out."

Just then the three girls in question walked through the door laughing and chatting animatedly. Mamoru could tell that Usagi was glowing. She looked so happy that he wouldn't bring it up.

Mamoru gave the guys a look that said 'fine I will zip it.' But that didn't mean he wasn't going to poke around.

"Mamo chan." Usagi said coming to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Usako." He said looking at her face to see if was bruised or bleeding where she had been slapped. Nothing.

"Rei, I didn't know you were with the girls." Mamoru said as offhand as he could.

"We met up at the temple." Rei said as she opened a bottle of wine.

"How was wedding planning?" Kunzite asked curiously.

"Could have been better. Usagi hates the orange I picked out for the bridesmaid's dresses." Minako sniffed.

"They are ugly, Minako. Go with a darker orange and I am all in but I will not look like a creamsicle." Usagi argued with her.

"Reiiiiii." Minako whined.

"What? I look good in everything." Rei said going to sit by Jadeite.

Usagi came and sat on the arm of the chair Mamoru was sitting in.

"How were your tests? Or do I even have to ask?" She asked him, her eyes sparkling curiously.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and patted her leg. "You don't have to ask."

She giggled and kissed him on the temple. "My smart husband."

"After you finish your glass of wine, do you want to go home?" He asked suggestively in her ear. She licked her lips.

Totally going home.

888888888888888888888888888

Mamoru didn't bring up what he had heard from Jadeite last night but he felt like he was watching Usagi way closer than normal. But she acted normal, following her same routine.

She was lying in his arms naked as the day she was born. She gave a sigh of contentment as she ran her fingers over his chest.

"Usako."

"Mamochan." She answered.

"Would you like to go out to dinner tonight? Just the two of us?" He felt her freeze next to him. She pushed herself up so she could look at his face.

"Are you toying with me?" Her brow furrowed. He felt bad and caressed her face.

"No, I am not." He said sternly.

Her one eye narrowed at him. "Like a date?"

He had to chuckle at how cute she looked.

"Yes, Usako. Like a date."

"Just you and me?" She asked again hesitantly.

"Yessss. That is what a date is after all, right?"

She squealed.

"Usa!" he said but she shut him off with a kiss.

8888888888888888888888888

Usagi gave herself an appraising look. She was wearing a royal blue, asymmetrical layer dress that was shorter in the front and longer in the back. Simple strapped stiletto's on her feet. She had curled her hair and it cascaded like golden waves down her back. Two simple diamond studs in her ears.

Usagi's mouth dropped when she saw how handsome Mamoru looked in his black suit. It was tailored perfectly for him, Usagi made sure of it. He would be a king one day and she had to make sure he had the best. His white shirt was open at the top and he looked just like a model.

"How do you always look so amazing?" He asked her a small smile on his lips.

"Lot's of sugar, no sleep and a husband that makes me look good when I am on his arm." She smirked at him.

The moment they made it downstairs Hina was flashing away with her camera. Mamoru was so annoyed but Usagi just laughed.

"Ma, we have to go. Reservations." He told her putting his hand up to block the lens.

"Have fun you two!" Hina waved from the doorway while Tomomi dragged her back in.

Outside was her Porsche. She eyed Mamoru warily.

"Your father taught me." He smiled.

She still looked wary.

"Ease, up Usa. It's not like Hauka taught me." He smiled and opened the door for her.

They pulled up to the hotel that they would be eating dinner in. The valet opening the door for Usagi. Mamoru came around to offer his wife his arm.

888888

"That wasn't so bad, Mamo Chan. But maybe you should take some classes from Haruka." She smiled at him. He let out a chuckle.

"I figured we could have drinks in the bar first and our reservation is at seven thirty." He told her walking her toward the very popular hotel lounge.

He sat her at a table and walked to the bar.

Usagi was so very excited. A date… in public… with her husband. She watched him at the bar getting drinks, other women looking at him but she knew he only had eyes for her.

"Usagi?" She heard Mamoru say her name with that same affection.

She looked up at him and he was with an older gentleman.

Usagi stood and Mamoru handed her a glass of champagne.

"Usagi I would like to introduce you to my professor, Dr. Tanaka."

She bowed and gave a smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well Chiba san." He told her a twinkle in his eye.

"Usagi, please." She gave him that sweet smile again.

"Usagi then. Your husband is one of the brightest student's I have taught in a very long time. He will go very far in the medical world." Dr. Tanaka praised.

Usagi beamed at Mamoru. "I hope he is not showing off." She joked and the doctor laughed.

"Usako." Mamoru said shaking his head with a smile.

"Of course not. It is nice to see him not so studious though." The doctor looked at Mamoru who had color in his face and a smile on his lips. He was so unlike the cold, focused student he was normally in class.

"No, he is not a show off. Always asks the right questions. Mamoru san will make a fantastic doctor one day."

Usagi beamed at her husband.

"Thank you, Dr. Tanaka. It means a lot to hear so." Mamoru bowed his head.

"I am here for a conference actually, a meeting of the minds so to speak. I would love introduce you to a few people." He gave Mamoru a look that spoke, do not blow this opportunity.

Mamoru looked to Usagi who really wanted to say no. But instead she smiled at him and nodded glad that she had shut off the bond.

"That is more than generous, Dr. Tanaka." Mamoru said with a nod.

"Please, bring your lovely wife and follow me."

888888888888

Usagi really pulled from her past life to get through this. She mingled and laughed in all of the right places. Dr. Tanaka introduced them to so many people and Mamoru seemed in his element but Usagi was even more so in hers.

He watched occasionally as Usagi charmed the pants off of the room. He was complimented so many times on his lovely wife.

He didn't know where she had learned to infiltrate a room of well-known doctors but he was impressed.

Usagi on the other hand was really irritated because their dinner reservation came and went and her first date with her husband had turned in to her charming the court. She reminded him at least three times but he kept getting pulled in other directions. Every person in the room trying to convince Mamoru to join their field in medicine. She would do anything for Mamoru and she didn't want to keep tabs but she was starting to think there were a lot of things he would _not_ do for her.

She looked at her phone again and it was 9pm. She was over it and she gracefully excused herself as she walked over to Mamoru who was talking to two men she of course assumed were more doctors.

"Mamoru." She said touching his arm.

Mamoru looked down at her almost irritated that she interrupted him. Had she been rude?

"Chiba san, is this your wife?" One of the men asked.

He nodded. "My wife, Usagi." He said with a smile.

She bowed. "Excuse me gentlemen." She said so sweetly that they looked goo goo eyed at her. "May I borrow my husband for a brief moment."

They nodded. He followed her away from listening ears.

"Mamoru, I know that this is a big deal and all but it's past 9pm and I would really like to eat." She told him. Her blue eyes trying not to look hurt or disappointed.

Mamoru looked at his watch and paled. "Oh, Usako. I am so very sorry. I lost track of time."

She just nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

"Let me say goodbye. Stay right here." And he kissed her on the temple.

Fifteen minutes later Usagi was done. She left walking right out of the hotel and to the alley where she transformed. She called Minako trying not to cry.

"Do you have time for me, V-chan." She sniffed.

888888888888

Usagi and Minako sat in a local yaki nikuya. They were drinking beer and grilling meat. It was not until 10pm did Mamoru call Usagi to ask where she was. She hit the ignore button and he called again.

"Seriously, Usagi. He maybe the Prince of Earth but he can be such a douche. Why do you put up with him?" She said as she poured Usagi more beer.

Usagi sighed and skewered a piece of meat. "I really was not too bothered at first. It was good for his future but he didn't even realize I was gone for an hour. I mean, seriously. What a Baka."

Her phone rang again. She hit ignore and sent it to voicemail.

He text her. "Where are you?"

She huffed. "On a date." She text back.

He called again.

She hit ignore again and Minako laughed.

"Are you going home tonight?" Minako asked her curiously.

She drank some more beer. "I dunno. I may go to the apartment and sleep there. I just can't believe the nerve of Mamo chan sometimes."

Her father did follow through on the apartment. It wasn't like she could stay at the guy's apartment anymore and sleeping on the couch in the Crown was just silly. It was modern, large with two bedrooms. Sadly, there was no Alfred.

Minako laughed as she text back with Kunzite.

Usagi flung a vegetable at her. "Hey! Stop being all lovely with your boy toy! You're rubbing it in my face."

"Sorry!" Minako wailed.

And they started chatting about Minako's wedding both girls super excited to get away for the event.

Fifteen minutes later a pissed Mamoru and amused Kunzite walked in to the restaurant.

Usagi didn't pay him any attention when he sat down next to her and Kunzite looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"You look beautiful, Usagi." Kunzite told her with a smile.

"Thank you. I always get dressed up like this for Minako." Usagi looked at her best friend in jeans and a cute top. "She clearly doesn't feel the same way about me though." Usagi pretended to be upset.

"Usako." Mamoru said softly.

She sniffed and ignored him pulling out her wallet to pay for Minako and her meal handing the money to the owner.

"Oh, and you pay too? Usagi, we should go out more often. I will dress up more." Minako said pretending to be impressed.

"I like to make a good impression." Usagi winked standing up and walking toward the door. Mamoru grabbed her hand. She grabbed it back.

"Usa! You're ditching me so soon for someone else after our date." Minako accused, her hand going to get heart.

Usagi looked at Mamoru. "Defiantly not my type." She snapped.

Kunzite tried not to laugh but he grabbed Minako's hand.

"I think we should go." He said quietly. Minako nodded.

Just then at the curb three suped-out cars pulled up in front of the two couples.

A guy stepped out smiling wide.

"YO! SERENA! MINA! Lookin good ladies" He threw up his hands at the girls and checking them out at the same time. Usagi and Minako looked at one another with an o-shit face on.

"Where have you girls been at? Got sick of taking all our money!" He said with a smile.

Minako had to look at Usagi and burst out laughing while Kunzite and Mamoru stood behind them unreadable expressions on their faces.

"So not funny ladies. You in tonight?" He asked now summing up Kunzite and Mamoru.

"We have retired, Kenji. Keep your money and invest in something better than that piece of shit." Minako told him and the other rider's in the car let out an "ooooooooooooooooo"

"Minako." Kunzite hissed.

"Hauty words Mina. Put your skills where your mouth is. You too Sere? You both are breaking my heart. I thought we had something." He told them with a smooth smile.

Usagi looked at Minako with a pity glace. She loved her drift team. She had to beg for months to get Minako to agree to it. Mamoru didn't miss the look that Usagi was giving Minako.

"Usa, no." Minako hissed at her.

Usagi scrunched her nose.

"Sorry, Kenji." Usagi said sullenly. "Good luck tonight. You of all people will need it." And Minako and Usagi both gave them their drift team hand signal at the same time Kenji gave his.

He got back in the car. "You know where to find me!" He said as they peeled out.

Mamoru looked at Usagi wide eyed. "You really did join a drift team! That wasn't drunken bullshit!"

Usagi and Minako just shrugged not giving anything away.

"What is a drift team? Who is Serena and Mina?" Kunzite asked looking perplexed.

"What else is on that damn bucket list?" Mamoru huffed at Usagi annoyed.

She glared at him

"Going on a date with Chiba Mamoru. That maybe on that list for a while." Usagi told him. Mamoru was trying so hard not to be furious at his wife.

Usagi's phone rang and Minako paused in the laughter that almost came up.

She answered it quickly.

"Rei chan?" Usagi asked.

"Yes. Are you okay? Okay, Minako is with me. We will."

Minako looked at Usagi. "We have to go Minako. Rei needs us."

"No. Where are you going?" Mamoru asked concern on his face.

"We are wasting time, Usa." Minako grabbed her hand and pulled her hand. "Let's go."

Kunzite was not happy either. "Minako? What the hell?"

Minako looked down at her phone.

The two girls took off running down the sidewalk. Mamoru and Kunzite looking stunned at one another. Minako pulled Usagi down an alley way and they jumped, so quickly to the roof. They transformed and took off running.

Mamoru and Kunzite stood at the entrance of the alleyway after they took off running after he girls. They were gone.

"What the fuck." Mamoru yelled pulling at his hair.

Kunzite looked just as baffled.

"I'm calling Jade to see if he knows where Rei is. I am so sick of this shit." Mamoru hissed grabbing for his phone.

Kunzite nodded.

"Jade? Where is Rei?" He asked quickly.

"What do you mean you don't know? She just called Usagi freaking out about something."

"I don't know! Why are hell do you think I am calling you?"

"Fine. I am with Kunzite." He hung up.

"We are meeting him at the apartment. Let's go." Mamoru snapped at Kunzite.

Author's Note:

Mamoru! So awesome with his fellow classmate! I always wish Naoki would have stood up for Kotoko more. (Naoki=jerkface0. But then, MAMORU That dick! But the date in "It started with a kiss' was a shit show as well. So Yeah. Mine had to be. Plus, I could see Mamoru actually doing what he did. And … I have this thing with the drifting. I had to let the readers meet them. Such a cool group of guys. Hand signals and all.

Love your Feedback

ZS


	5. Too Busy

88888888888888888

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sailor Moon yelled at the man. He was handsome but she didn't care what they looked like. Evil was evil. The man had long black hair tied in to a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was darker… more Amazonian looking. He had tattoos that covered his exposed arms.

He laughed evilly. "I am Archelion, third warrior to our great king."

"And what is it you want!" Sailor Moon said impatiently. Venus on her right and Mars on her left.

"I've been watching you fight my beasts. They are … just a warm up. Just to collect energy for what my real goal is… but you are getting in my way so it is time I kill you." He laughed again.

He pushed out his hands and pushed dark energy toward the three senshi. They easily put up a shield with their last power up.

Archelion raged as the girls smirked.

Sailor Moon pulled out her moon rod and started the incantation but Archelion was having none of that, instead he threw down ten metal balls. They landed on the ground in clink, clink, clinks all around them. Then an explosion happened as the beasts emerged from the eggs.

"Split up!" Venus yelled. "Three each and then an extra!"

"GOT IT!" Moon and Rei yelled.

The battle went on as each senshi called on their attacks. Their power ups, as discovered earlier, could destroy these monsters after a few good hits. But the little fuckers, as Rei called them, were quick so all attacks had to be spot on. A lot of hand to hand combat was used resulting in more injuries than necessary. There was only two left. Mars was battling one, it had her around the waist, it's claws digging in to her side, beginning to break the flesh. Sailor Moon kicked it in the face getting it off of her friend and Venus had the other with her chain around it's neck. It was dusted.

The beast that Moon had kicked was back up and ready. Spouting its thread from it's mouth. Moon jumped on Mars to stop a direct hit and they rolled. Venus was running to them to help but the damn thing jumped up, it's target Moon. It stuck its claws in to her shoulder and proceeded to pull them down her back.

She screamed out in pain. This was deeper than all of the times before. She could feel the air on her and she knew muscle was exposed. She felt light headed swaying on her feet.

She heard the distinct sound of the beast exploding in to nothing. Her feet couldn't hold her through the pain, the thought of seeing her back opened and the blood loss. She fell to her knees. Mars and Venus at their princesses side helping to lift her. She had to help the people though. They were more important than she was.

She pulled the rod and yelled out, allowing the crystal to heal those attacked.

She saw spots, her vision blurred and then she threw up. Grilled meat and beer everywhere. So much for her date.

"We need to get her to a doctor." Mars said quickly.

"Dr. Mizuno?" Venus asked.

"No…noooo. I haven't…." Moon breathed.

"Hospital." Venus and Mars said in unison.

"No…oooo cameras…" Moon said feeling weak. Jupiter was not here to shut them down and if anyone came in with these wounds they would know.

"Dr. Mizuno it is then. Call Artemis sama and have him meet us. He needs to help us take her now." Venus demanded.

888888888888888888

Artemis transported them in to the kitchen of the Mizuno penthouse. Artemis held his daughter as blood stained his white robes. He had managed to stop a lot of the bleeding but not all of it. Cuts could cause infection even if the girls never got sick. Anything could be in a wound that deep.

"Hold her up… I will go get her…" Artemis said authority in his voice.

He paced down the hall in to the familiar house.

A short scream echoed down the hallway.

"Ami! It's me. Artemis." He said calmly.

"Oh my gods you scared me." Ami caught her breath. "What? What are you doing here?"

"Your mother. I need your mother, please." Artemis explained pathetically.

Ami looked confused. "Why?" Then she saw the blood on him and her face went white.

"It's urgent. Please!"

"What's going on out here?" Dr. Mizuno said coming out of her room wrapping a robe around herself.

"Nami san. Please, I need your help." And his insignia flashed and gave her back her memories. He didn't have time for this.

"Oh! Gods, Artemis. What happened?" She said running to get her bag.

"Beast got Serenity. Right through the muscle. I stopped what bleeding I could but…."

"Take me to her."

Rei and Mina laid Usagi face down on the table. She was de-transformed, her beautiful dress soaked in blood.

Dr. Mizuno wasted no time. She took scissors carefully out of her bag and cut away the dress.

"Usagi? Tell me. What is your pain level?" Dr. Mizuno said as she started to clean the wounds.

"Astronomical." She breathed.

"Ami. Help me. Start and IV, flush it with saline and the 5mg of morphine." Dr. Mizuno said working quickly. "Put it in her hand."

"Ami, I… sorry." Usagi breathed out. But Ami didn't have her memories back and she didn't understand. She was holding back tears telling herself this is what it would be like to work in a hospital.

"Done." Ami said staying firm after she had the IV in her friends arm.

"Usagi? Can you feel the medication?" Dr. Mizuno asked her.

She nodded pathetically.

"Ami! Don't lose focus. I have cleaned the wound. Whatever the youma was that got her… we have to stitch these. Usagi is healing only fast enough to clot correctly. See where the marks went to the bone?" Dr. Mizuno pointed to her daughter.

Ami nodded.

"It's healed but not as fast as it normally does. I am going to sterry strip the ends and see how many fuse themselves and start on the biggest laceration right here." She told her daughter pointing.

"As I watch this, someone better start talking." Ami snapped.

"Whoa! Ames… it's pretty obvious." Rei told her as she grabbed a cloth to clean the blood off Usagi.

"No! It's not pretty obvious! Artemis materializes in our house with all of you… and my mom is prepared with her own freaking hospital!" Ami was panting with the effort of trying to control her emotions and keep attention to the work her mother was doing.

"Ami… Usagi is Sailor Moon." Artemis told her softly.

"What! No that's not possible." Ami said her eyes tearing away from the bloody mess of Usagi's back.

"It's true and Ami… you are Sailor Mercury." He said… his insignia flashing.

She breathed in deeply as the memories flooded her.

"I don't understand… we died. We all died." Ami said frantic. Dr. Mizuno stopped stitching and looked at Artemis… her eyes wide and afraid.

Artemis knew how she felt. She had a daughter who was supernatural.

"How are we alive?" Ami blathered out. "I was stabbed… through the stomach."

Artemis gulped. "You must have been one of the deaths where Serenity's mouth flowed blood." He said more to himself but everyone heard.

"WHAT! Wait what!" Ami said holding her stomach. "What?"

"A wish… I made a wish…" Usagi said high on medication. "For everyone to live… normal. Penance. I died."

"What she is saying… she relived every death to bring you all back." Minako told her.

Ami stumbled back her hand on her mouth. "Oh god! Oh god!" She fell to her knees.

"It's okay. I love you. We can take this away… we can do it. You…" She was super high now. "Can be free. Be normal."

"You stupid girl! We are your guard!" Tears flowed from Ami's blue orbs.

She looked at Minako. "Why are you here! Why are you both here! This has been going on for months of her being alone! How do you know! How!" Ami yelled at her leader.

Minako looked away. "Pluto saved her after a battle. The night everyone was over and I stepped out to talk to Usagi… I was really going to the roof. She told me then. She couldn't do it alone anymore."

"And you Rei!"

"I saw a vision." She told her ashamed.

"Ami…." Usagi said moving her arm to her back where the Dr. was stitching. She grabbed the blue pen and held it out.

"I won't stop you…" Usagi said softly.

Ami snatched it up. "I won't hesitate with my duty! And what am I supposed to do when you re-live my death!" She snapped.

"Be free and live happy." And then Usagi passed out.

888888888888888888888888

Minako and Rei walked in to the apartment super late. It was after four in the morning and they were burnt out.

"God. I am so tired. I need sleep." Minako whined.

"Shit. I forgot how hard this is… poor Usa." Rei said slipping out of her shoes.

"No shit and now Ami."

"Now Ami what?" A light flicked on. Jadeite and Kunzite were sitting in the living room.

The girls stepped back, deer in the headlights.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rei snapped annoyed.

"Now Ami what? Poor Usa what." Kunzite said in a deadly calm voice.

Minako just looked at him.

"Are you going to answer?" He asked his temper rising.

"Freaking Hanami! Stupid Bakas! We have been doing stuff at the shine because I was behind for the festival. Usagi and Ami stayed." Rei yelled at them.

"Now we are going to bed." Minako said stomping off.

"Stupid boys, sitting up like we are up to no good." Mina hissed to Rei as they walked down the hallway.

"Text Ami and Usagi now." Rei hissed low.

Once they heard door close Jadeite texted Mamoru.

"Well at least they are not Yakuza." He said and Kunzite threw a pillow at him.

88888888888888888888888

Usagi turned in apartment bed. Her back was killing her. The stitches pulling. She looked around. Her phone and a note from her father were on the nightstand.

Sere,

Mamoru has called you at least 50 times. He is very upset. Call him. I told him you were okay. Stayed at a hotel. Check Rei's messages first.

Otou

She groaned and looked at her phone. Try sixty times from Mamoru.

She slowly stood up. Her back burned. There must have been some sort of venom on these claws for her not to heal right away.

She walked in to the bathroom wiping sleep from her eyes. Her phone rang and she saw it was Mamoru. Again.

She didn't know what to say to him. She was upset with him. She knew it was partially her fault that things were strained right now… but she was always there for him. She did so much for him and she honestly couldn't think of the last thing he did for her aside from being more than generous in the bedroom. Was that really for her? She was beginning to doubt her marriage. She was Sailor Moon but she always made time. Didn't she?

No, this was their first argument... Well first argument since they had been home. And she was lying to him. More like keeping a huge secret.

She took off her underwear and got in the shower.

Should she see what he did? See if he tried to make it up to her? Was she looking for a reason to leave Mamoru? She scrolled through Rei's messages once she had toweled off.

No, she loved him but did he love her? Does sixty-one phone calls count as love?

She opened her link and sent love through it. She felt relaxed and it must have been Mamoru knowing that she was okay.

Her phone rang again and this time she answered.

"Usako." His voice came through the phone like a lifeline. She loved him too much.

"Mamoru." She said softly.

"Where are you?" He asked his voice soft, not angry like she anticipated.

"A hotel." She told him. A lie.

The line went silent for a moment.

"Why didn't you stay at the temple?" He asked.

"Because you would come looking for me there." It was a shit excuse but it was believable. He had done that before.

"You could have come home." It was a statement and she heard the hurt in his voice.

She didn't say anything.

"Come home." He said in a begging tone.

She dropped her robe and looked at the stitches in her back. The four long black lines that extended from shoulder blade to tail bone.

"Mamoru, you didn't even notice I was gone last night why does it matter now?" She said regretting every word.

"Usako…" She could hear the regret in his tone.

She sighed.

"I will see you tonight."

88888888888888888888888

After Archelion appeared and gave them some information it was time to rally. Usagi told Makoto, Haruka and Micharu in the temple the next day. Needless to say it well as expected.

So needless to say, it went badly. Usagi pointed out that by her working alone it allowed Makoto to have her bakery, Haruka to win like 3 races and Micharu to start a new tour.

It didn't work. Usagi, Rei and Mina had been given the silent treatment for a week. Usagi was surprised it had lasted that long. Mamoru and her relationship was mostly the same. He had a full summer schedule. Summer A,B and C. Seventeen hours each. In addition to her own school work, her alter ego and trying to be the most supportive wife on the planet was becoming tiring. By the time Summer B rolled around Mamoru had begun to pay less and less attention to her. His lack of sleep and stress making him slightly irritated toward his wife but he loved showing her off and he was proving it.

Mamoru had dragged her to another event. Maybe the tenth one this summer. She played her part, the doting wife. She charmed the pants off everyone and she was starting to feel more like arm candy than a wife. Mamoru doted less on her at home but at these events he was more than happy to be with her. She stood by as he chatted with doctors from all over the country. He had only just been accepted in to Medical school finishing his pre-reqs and here he was smoozing. It was almost as if everyone knew he was the prince of earth. Her phone vibrated in her subspace pocket and she excused herself to the bathroom.

The attacks had become worse, as promised. Archelion was a regular at pissing her off and now he had a new friend Genesis. Second warrior to some great king that they never gave a name too. He was also hot. And annoying. He was built just like Archelion, had tribal tattoos like him but his hair was blond and cropped short.

They were also looking for something. Something that these beasts were trying to sniff out in addition to stealing power from innocents. They only mentioned it once but it was some sort of powerful key to open Selene knows what.

So Usagi found herself, yet again, going in to a battle. Except this was the first time she was happy to go as she wanted away from this stupid event.

88888888888888888

Mamoru looked everywhere for Usagi. The dean of the college was speaking with him and he felt confident with Usagi by his side. She was his rock and he adored every inch of her. He hated these events but he knew it was good for his career. He knew he could rely on her confidence to feed his own. Mamoru had never been shy, per say, but he did have a cold exterior and Usagi helped others see past that. She made him a better person and now he was missing his person.

Forty-five minutes had passed and he had not seen Usagi. He was growing irritated at her disappearing but even more so because he needed her.

Her saw her beautiful form coming in from the double doors of the hotel lobby and he walked toward her.

"Mamo chan." she said when she looked at his face.

He put his hand on her back and led her back outside.

"Where have you been?" He asked her once they were out of prying eyes.

"I didn't feel well so I went to get some Tylenol."

He looked at her and she didn't look like she felt well at all.

"I wanted to introduce you to the dean. He wanted to meet you after hearing so much about you and you just disappeared." He snapped at her. He didn't mean to he was just sick of her leaving.

"I am sorry. You were occupied and I didn't want to disturb you." She said her brow creasing.

"You know; I really need you at these things. You can't just keep disappearing. These events are important that we are seen together." He told her like a father would to a child.

She took a step back from him glaring. "I am leaving, Mamoru." She told him turning to walk away.

"Now where are you going!" He asked her super frustrated.

"Away before I say something I regret." She told him as he was keeping at her pace, crossing the street from the hotel they were at.

She was shaking she was so mad. Her body hurt from getting slammed in to a building. Her head throbbed and she still came back to be supportive. He didn't even ask if she was okay. He was back to being his cold heartless self. That Baka.

"Usagi!" Mamoru yelled at her as she walked faster. Her anger rolling off her in hot waves.

She ignored him so he grabbed her arm pulling her off the sidewalk and in to an alley.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She could see on his face he didn't understand whatw as happening right now.

"What am I to you, Mamoru?" She asked him, her hands at her side, her eyes looking up at him.

"My wife."

"And as your wife am I not living up to your expectation? Have I not gone to every event with a smile? Been supportive? Stayed by your side as you speak with people about things I know nothing of? I leave one time because I don't feel well and I get a lecture?"

She saw his jaw clench and she knew what he was thinking.

"Your right. It's not the right time. So maybe you shouldn't ask me what the hell is wrong with me if you don't want to hear it." She snapped and for a brief moment her weariness caused her to drop the glamour. Mamoru stepped back catching a glimpse of his wife's beautiful face bruised, a small cut on her cheek. Usagi quickly pulled it back up. She left, leaving him in the alley. Mamoru was unsure of what he had just seen but he shook his head and headed back to the event.

888888888888888888888

Usagi woke at 3:30 like normal. She was back to being a machine and now being a wife was just another part. Mamoru was wrapped around her as habitual. She didn't even hear him come in last night. She made her way to the gym as usual her head about to burst from this new enemy.

Training was… draining and she was just feeling miserable.

"Serenity?" Diamond asked her.

"Hum." She said after practice bandaging a cut on her thigh.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up in to his violet eyes. She saw the worry and concern there. She wanted to cry from his tenderness but all she could do was shrug.

He nodded.

"Go get dressed and we will go to breakfast." He smiled at her. And she gave him a half smile. Food always made her feel better.

8888888888888888888888

Usagi came down for breakfast the next day. She had not talked to Mamoru nor had he spoken to her. Granted he was busy, as usual, and truthfully she was avoiding him.

She went and got a cup of coffee noticing that the breakfast table was quiet and everyone was looking at her.

"Uhhh good morning?" She asked confused looking at every one's faces.

Hina looked worried, Shingo looked accusatory, her father looked sad, Totomi was looking at Mamoru… and Mamoru looked furious. She looked out the window and she saw it. The billowing clouds.

Damn it.

She sat down sipping her coffee just waiting for what she had done now.

Mamoru threw the paper in front of her.

"Want to explain that, Usako?" He practically growled at her.

It was a picture of Diamond and her at breakfast yesterday. The title 'Back On?'

' _Diamond Black was seen with Serenity Tsukino yesterday at Lulu's café having breakfast. Black and Tsukino were seen together six months ago and the two have not been spotted since. Rumor was Tsukino had married but that doesn't seem to be true. Are Black and Tsukino back on? The combination of Heiress Tsukino and Multi-Millionaire Black would make for some major wedding bells_.

Her eyebrows rose.

"So what? We had breakfast. We are friends you know that. I can call the paper and have them retract it." She put the paper down wishing he would have spoken about privately. She was remaining calm. Queenly calm.

"Why are you having breakfast with another man?" He inquired. His tone smooth but his eyes were a storm.

"I saw him running. We had breakfast. I would have told you but I didn't speak with you yesterday." For good reason. Diamond knew she was upset and had been upset for a few weeks now, but did Mamoru notice? Nope.

Her brow furrowed looking at the paper, re reading something that had bothered her. _Rumor was Tsukino had married but that doesn't seem to be true._

"This is very poor journalism anyway. They should know we are married had they did the paper work properly. Someone will get fired for this." She looked at her father who agreed.

Her eyes went to Mamoru's who went from fury to… unease.

Hina made a choking noise and Usagi turned to see if she was okay but her eyes were on her son. Hina's face was 'red and anxious' which Usagi called the 'pissed at Mamoru face'.

"What's going on?" She asked watching the stare off between mother and son.

"Just tell her, Mamoru." Hina said shaking her head at her son.

She looked at Mamoru.

"Tell me what?" She asked him setting her coffee down.

He narrowed his eyes at his mother.

She felt her heart beating fast. "Tell me what!" She said again more irritated.

"He hasn't put you on the family registry so technically you're not married." Shingo said quickly standing up and running from the room.

Her breathing came fast.

"Is that true, Mamo chan?" Her chest hurt.

He looked down. "I meant to… I just haven't had time."

"Haven't had time?" She snapped her jaw shut.

Artemis and Tomomi stood and left the dining room as discretely as they could.

Hina stood and threw her napkin at her son.

"I forgot." He told her and he wouldn't meet her eye.

Her mouth popped open. "You… Chiba Mamoru forgot? Mr. _I don't forget anything_ forgot to put me on your family registry!" Her voice was escalating with her anger.

"Usako…" He watched as her eyes went wide with what she assumed was the reason.

"You didn't put me on the registry on purpose. I know you well enough to know you would never have forgotten to do that."

"It's not like that!" He tried to defend.

She stood up. It was like confirmation to her worst fear. Mamoru didn't love Usagi. It was always Endymion.

Always Endymion.

She felt sick. The three sips of coffee wanting to come back up. She held it back but she didn't hold back her fury.

"Gods I knew it! You are an asshole Chiba Mamoru and I am so sick of being a second class citizen to you unless you need something from me. You know what… I think that we need time apart. Don't file the damn paperwork." She told him running upstairs at Senshi speed locking the door and putting a shield on it.

The tears came fast and furious. Her lip trembled. Mamoru banged on the door. She grabbed a bag for show but threw all of her stuff in to her subspace pocket. She honestly couldn't remember the last thing he did for her. She was getting her ass kicked every single day so he could live a normal life and be happy and she was miserable. Maybe it was her fault for not bringing Endymion's memories back. Maybe it was better this way because he would leave her once he knew. He wouldn't want this life of hers when he was already so selfish.

"USAKO! OPEN THE DOOR!" He bellowed.

But no one else had their memories and they were just fine. Happy and in love. She felt like the little girl trying to give Mamoru a love note that he refused to take. She didn't expect him to dote on her all the time just recognize her feelings.

She squared her shoulders and opened the door. She didn't even look at Mamoru as she tried to pass him.

"Don't leave, Usako." He told her trying to stand in her way. "I will do it Monday."

She glared at him. "We have been married for almost six months, Chiba. Six months and the one thing… the one thing that meant the most to me about us… knowing I had finally had you forever. Knowing that I finally got you is a lie! Maybe you are doing both of us a favor."

"What does that mean!" He yelled at her slowly pushing her back in to their room.

"Exactly what I said. Maybe it just isn't meant to be… I can't keep doing this with you. Constantly getting my love thrown in my face by you. I can't take it."

"I love you! You know I love you!" He told her trying to grab at her but she pushed away.

"I think that because I put up with your behavior… you think it's okay and it's not. You know nothing about my life. You only know what I do for you. You never even ask me about work. Where I go at 3:30am every morning. You only care when I disappear when it's inconvenient for you. Our whole relationship has always been about what you want!"

"That's not true!" He tried to conveyed to her. "I do care about everything you do. I just get busy…"

"I am busy too but I still make time for anything you want! Everything Mamoru wants! You still haven't even tried to take me out again after our last date. You knew…" She choked back a sob.

"I should have gone with my gut when you asked my father if you could marry me. I shouldn't have given in after I told you no."

His face contorted. "You didn't tell me no. You said yes…"

Her eyes went wide. She had just made a very big mistake.

"Usako…"

"I should have said no." She backtracked.

"That's not what you said! You just said that you told me no! That isn't what happened. You told me yes and you were ecstatic."

Mamoru grabbed his head at a vision of Usagi telling him that she wouldn't marry him. The anger he felt at her words mimicked the feelings he had toward his happy memory of her saying yes. The frustration, anger and self-loathing all came back to him.

"What was that…" He said to himself.

"I am leaving. We just need time apart. You need to figure out if you even want a wife because I can't keep playing second fiddle to everyone."

"What do you mean second fiddle? You are my life! My love!"

"Really? You couldn't even file a marriage registration to try and keep me. So be single. Sorry I can't accompany you to meet and greets anymore. I am sure someone will fill my shoes soon. You always managed to do that in a past." She opened the door and walked out slamming it behind her.

"Usagi! Don't leave… please!" Hina cried.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry. I love him but I just… he can't keep doing this to me, Okasan." She patted her on the shoulder and walked out the front door.

Her father was already waiting and he teleported her to the apartment where she broke down in sobs.

888888888888888888

Mamoru punched a hole in the wall. She was gone. Gone before he could even open the door. He had no clue how she did that. He ran his hands threw his hair over and over again. She was right. He was a first class asshole. He loved her. He was having a hard time breathing without her.

He was trying to focus on the vision he had. Being in the living room and Usagi setting her chin… He was holding on to her wrist or was it her hand.

" _I am not going to marry you, Mamoru. I do not want to marry you. I do not even want to be on the same planet as you." Usagi said tugging at her wrist. He finally freed it in shock._

Unlike his other memories this one was clear and not hazy.

He was shocked at her telling him no...

Usagi and all of her secrets. He was going to find her and demand the truth. He was going to prove to her that she meant just as much to him.

 **Author's Note.-** It's 2:40am here and I am finally posting this… that's love all for you all.

So… before everyone is so I hate Mamoru we have to remember a few things about him.

He is in med school. Being married during med school is super hard.

Usagi is lying to him A LOT and to top it all off he has these fuzzy fake memories. When she acts strange and he tried to recall a memory it's like murky water. Hurts him to look too hard. He is in med school he doesn't need murky thoughts so he focuses on what he knows.

I know it's stupid but he uses the events to be with Usagi. It's not stated but it Mamoru for Selene's sake. He likes to watch her in her element and he likes who he is when he is with her. Because HE IS Endymion and it's natural to him but he doesn't know why so he think's it is due to him being socially awkward.

So about the family registry stuff…. That's from it started with a kiss. Naoki is a super douche and doesn't add her for some really stupid reason. Therefore; Mamoru has a really stupid reason. He actually did forget. WOW. I KNOW!

Drop me a Review! I love them especially the sweet ones. You all know who you are.

ZS


	6. You Come Here to Dance?

888888888888888888888888

Mamoru couldn't find Usagi. She had switched all of her classes to as many online as she could and her friends would not tell him a damn thing. They did not tell their significant others anything either. Every spare second he could he text her, left voicemails, tried to figure out where she had gone but nothing. It had been a week. His mother was crying everyday even though he was sure that Usagi called her to check in. He swore his mother did it just to be a pain in his ass.

He couldn't sleep without Usagi. So he was up at all times studying or looking at wedding pictures of the two of them. When he did catch a few Zz's from exhaustion he dreamt of her.

He was surprised that he wasn't failing his classes. Well, actually he wasn't because with the misery of being apart from his other half, and the part where he fucked up royally, he put what he had left in to school.

It had been a miserable week and to needed a mental break. Even though he did get a HUGE lecture of his friends they never left him hanging. So here he was on a Friday night sitting in the guy's apartment having a beer. Depression was beyond him. Beer was not. It was in front of him and he already had four.

"I told you. Minako won't tell me." Kunzite stated for the last time taking a sip of his now, fifth beer. "Plus, that girl is keeping her own secrets." He said pissed off flicking a bottle top at the wall.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow.

"Still?" This had been brought up a few times especially when Minako and Usagi went MIA after their date debacle.

"Yeah still. All of them actually." Kunzite admitted.

Mamoru looked at the TV not really watching but thinking. The thing was when he tried to think about the moments that seemed like déjà vu they were blurry but there were emotions tied to familiarity of the situation. Aside from the Usagi's randomly busy life the two things that bothered him were her leaving in the morning and when she did not come home on weekends. They had to be connected in the past and he felt that they were connected now.

"Do you know where they go in the morning?" Mamoru asked wondering if he was headed for another unanswered question.

Kunzite shrugged and took a swig.

"Work out… Minako always comes home sweaty as hell. Sometimes with bruises. I think they have like a kickboxing class or something. I know where the building is because I have saw Mako and Ami leave there like super late once. It's owned by Tsukino san." Kunzite told him finishing the rest of his beer. It seemed that Mamoru was not the only one with issues.

"Wait, Usagi works out in the morning?" Asked Mamoru.

"Yup."

"And Artemis owns the building that they work out in?"

"Yup. It's offices in the front but the back has a huge warehouse. I have never been inside but Mako told me that Artemis turned part of it in to some sort of gym."

Mamoru scratched his head. "I thought she was just running… why would she keep something like this from me? If she works out, she works out, but why lie and say she is running?" Mamoru was perplexed. Was Usagi and the girls involved in something?

"Minako runs sometimes too but she has told me she works out. Shit, she has to her body is rockin."

Mamoru thought about how elegant his wife was. Unless you touched her you would never know that she was all muscle. She also had a 'rockin' body.

Mamoru shifted his body hunching over and put his elbows on his knees trying to figure this out. He was a smart guy but none of this added up.

"None of this add's up." He said out loud.

"Then we only have one option my friend." Kunzite told him opening another beer and handing one to Mamoru.

"And that would be." Mamoru asked craning his neck to look at his friend.

"Let's follow them." Kunzite said determined as he looked at Mamoru's face. "Let's just go see."

Mamoru finished his beer and practically slammed in down on the table. "I am so down." He took the one Kunzite just handed him and started to drink.

He had never felt so out of control and in control at the same time.

888888888888888888888888

"They come here every morning?" Kunzite said from his hidden spot in the 'gym'. Gym was an understatement. This place was nicer than an MMA fighting facility in Vegas. It looked like a warehouse from the outside and it was quick lock pick and they were stunned to walk in to the building. It had everything a gym would have but what seemed to be the best quality. Everything from gymnastics equipment, to weights and weight machines. It even had labeled lockers for each girl… Even Haruka, Micharu and Seyia had a locker. Which was odd because Mamoru had not seen Seyia since winter break the year Usagi moved in.

Mamoru and Kunzite didn't even go to sleep. They left the apartment to arrive at the gym at 3am not wanting to take a chance. They sat and chatted about the weird things that went on between the girls trying to find some answer. The only thing they kept coming back to was Yakuza. Even Artemis now started to fill a Yakuza mold. It was an unsettling realization.

They had found a very comfortable hiding space in an observatory walkway above the gym. Mamoru assumed that it opened in to the offices but that door was locked tight.

"Shhhh. I think I hear something." Mamoru told Kunzite. They men ducked down.

The back door opened and the lights flickered on illuminating the large space. After blinking from the darkness to the light they could see Usagi shutting the door. She had her headphones in not paying attention to anything. Her hair was out of her buns and in a single ponytail down her back. She went to her locker area and slipped off her shoes and socks. Then she took off her shirt only to stand in a sports bra and tight black yoga pants.

Mamoru took in the very sight of her. Remembering her beauty and actually seeing her were two completely different things. He wished she kept her shirt on with Kunzite here.

She went to a wall where there was a large cabinet. She slid open a door revealing an amazing stereo system. Usagi unplugged her headphones and plugged her phone in to the auxiliary cable. Mamoru watched as she scrolled threw a few choices biting the inside of her cheek and fidgeting on her bare feet. She seemed so at ease here and Mamoru knew that she had been doing this for far longer than he realized. She may have been doing this before they met. Yes, she had because her body was perfectly tone and it had been since he first saw her in her altered school uniform. Picking a song it blared over the speakers in the room. Perfect sound quality for such a large space.

She stretched and then she started to dance. Mamoru was entranced by her and he could tell Kunzite was too.

"She comes to dance? That's the secret?" Kunzite whispered.

Then they saw the door open again and watched as Minako walked in and roll her eyes. She threw off her shoes and joined Usagi in the solemn music making Usagi smile.

They were so in sync and Mamoru remembered Usagi telling him that they grew up together here in Japan and in London. So this wasn't so bad.

"Okay so Minako and Usagi like to dance in private. They even have their own dances. I feel bad we didn't trust them." Mamoru started to say but not one hundred percent sure.

"I dunno… dancing does not leave bruises like Minako has sometimes." Kunzite told him and Mamoru had to nod in agreement.

"True, because if it was just dancing then why do it so early and why not tell us." Mamoru backtracked. "I just hate this uneasy feeling. I hate doubting Usako but I feel like I should know why she is here." He whispered.

Kunzite nodded as he watched Minako dance across the floor with Usagi at her heels.

The door opened again and in walked Ami, Makoto and Rei. They seemed lively until Rei rolled her eyes at the dancing duo.

"Enough with your depressing shit, Usagi!" Rei yelled at her. Usagi stuck her tongue out stopping at the arrival of the rest of her friends.

"Geeeze! It's like everyone has an Usagi radar. So much for my own free time. Like I don't see you enough." Usagi said annoyed padding over the radio.

"You could always see us more." Makoto said fluttering her eyelashes.

"And we do have a built in Usagi radar." Ami pulled out her phone and showed her. "See. Usagi." She pointed to the screen.

"I need to come early. If I keep eating all of your baked good I am going to be as big as a balloon." Usagi said changing some settings on the large media equipment. "And I will have Motoki fix that. It's like major stalking 101." She groaned.

"Well, at least Mamoru can't find you." Minako told her with a pat.

"We are all cut off right now. It's the easiest way." Rei said walking to look over Usagi's shoulder.

"All cut off?" Kunzite hissed at Mamoru.

Mamoru immediately thought of his bond with Usagi. The way he could tug and find her when he needed to. The unexplainable link. But there was no way that they all shared that with their boyfriends.

Minako started toward the center of the room.

"Well, since we are all early…Stretch it out ladies!" Minako yelled at them. Ami, Mako and Rei moving to the center on the room.

Usagi joined them in the stretch with the new song she picked following Minako who clearly assumed the position as leader.

"Getting right in to it aren't you princess." Makoto said starting to dance to the music she chose. A little fast for so early but Usagi was depressed and she knew this helped her.

They girls stretched and sang having fun like normal girls until the music really picked up tempo.

Then Mamoru and Kunzite saw Ami do the most ridiculous flip in the air. No running start. Just knees bent and then she back flipped like she was born with wings.

"Good one Ames!" Minako told her blowing her a kiss.

"Mako chan. I know you have been out of commission for a while. Follow Usagi until muscle memory kicks in." Minako told the Amazonian girl.

"And that is my fault why?" Makoto asked with a hand on her hip.

"It's my fault Makoto. I am sorry. I should have told you first so I wouldn't be so fat from eating your baked goods." Usagi joked.

Usagi took off. Her gymnastics skills were out of control and Makoto followed laughing, her rhythm finally getting in sync with her by the end.

"Holy shit." Mamoru said to Kunzite.

"Did you know your wife could do that?" Kunzite hissed at Mamoru.

"No fucking idea…" Mamoru trailed off watching all of the girls now.

The girls looked like they were having fun, singing and flying through the air.

Then the door opened again and Mamoru recognized the bastard that walked through it. Diamond Black. The room hazed over in red. "What the fuck is he doing here." Mamoru snarled.

Kunzite had no idea. Why would Diamond Black be here alone with five girls so early in the morning? He seemed comfortable in his track pants and tight fitted shirt. He was also not fazed by the unreal display of acrobatics going on around him. He seemed to be analyzing them with a trained eye.

"Starting early." He said calmly after he went as he turned off the music. His voice was loud enough to get all of the girl's attention.

"Usagi started it." Rei said as she landed elegantly in front of him. Her feet touching down as if she had slowly descended to earth.

Everyone else finished what they were doing and came in close to him.

Mamoru noticed that Usagi stood in the middle of the girls, Diamond's attention on his wife.

"Princess Serenity." He said with a bow. She didn't miss a beat.

'Did he just bow to my wife and call her a princess?' Mamoru thought.

"Prince Diamond." She said riley.

'And he thinks he is some prince?' Mamoru looked at the two of them. Were they actually together? And her friends thought that this was okay?

Diamond's normal look of admiration toward Usagi was different today. He seemed to analyze her. He stared at her and she stared back at him. Mamoru watched as Diamond's easy going face went cold.

"Serenity. Drop your glamour." Diamond told her in a stern voice. A look of fury in his eyes.

She stepped back. Mamoru didn't know what glamour was but if he meant her clothes he would murder him.

"Usa…" Minako whispered looking over Usagi now too.

"I can see it! I saw it last night after. Drop your god damn glamour!" Diamond yelled at her. He wasn't playing and his was acting like a military drill sergeant.

Mamoru was about to pummel him and Kunzite grabbed his shirt to hold him back.

"Usagi. Drop it, now." Diamond hissed and Usagi's head bowed with a shake.

Mamoru would have been blind as to have not seen it from here. A small shimmer of energy released from his blond goddess of a wife.

Her whole back was bruised even behind her sports bra. It extended to her left side. Black, blue and red patches almost seemed too unreal to be true. Her face was shadowed and the back of her leg was scabbed over from what looked like a healing cut.

Before Mamoru could even comprehend what he was seeing. His wife battered and bruised her friends started in on her.

"Usa! How could you!" Makoto yelled at her as she pulled Usagi by the shoulders and spun her to see every angle.

"You said you didn't get hurt!" Ami told her. "And you were already going hard? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Nothing is broken. I am just not healing as fast as I normally do." She defended.

"Maybe that's because you are not giving it time to heal. You shouldn't have even started. We don't lie in here. You are hurt… you are hurt! We can help you and we can also not beat the shit out of you to make it worse. Next time you lie to me you will mop he floor. Twice!" Diamond yelled at her.

"You are being careless in battle. Stop trying to be everywhere at one time so others don't get hurt. This is your job. They are YOUR guards or I will have your father pull you out until the very end."

"Try it and see what happens!" She snarled at him pointing a finger in his face.

Diamond got up in her face pushing aside her proffered hand.

"I will, Princess. He already gave me word that he would. I will have Motoki turn off your messaging system and you will be a last call." Diamond's face was one that even Mamoru would have agreed to. Here, the man he hated, was giving his wife orders. Firm orders to keep her safe… but what the hell was she doing? Princess? Battle?'

And then Diamond took Usagi's hand. Her bruises slowly fading to yellow. Minako took her hand. More faded. Each took a turn until they were gone.

"See easy fix." Diamond told her softly. The look of longing and adoration back in his eye. Whatever gratitude Mamoru felt a second ago was gone.

"Now, I don't give a rats ass what is going on between you and your husband. Get your shit together for the people of Tokyo." He snapped but he had a smirk on his face.

"Yes, sir." She said with a half-smile.

Diamond walked over to the media station and the girls fanned out across the large space.

"Now, Serenity if you want to bleed now is the time." He changed the song and then he lunged for her so quick Mamoru could have missed it. She moved quickly, landing on her back, her foot up throwing him off and in to the middle of the room. Ami took Rei; Minako took Makoto and the most expertise fighting skills he had ever seen. His heart beat was fast as he watched them all dance with one another.

Diamond came at Usagi again and she moved quickly but he landed a punch and then round house kicked her in the face. She twisted through the air on impact and landed on one knee. Her nose bleeding. Kunzite grabbed Mamoru again he tried to go to his bleeding wife. But Usagi stood up. A shimmer of power around her.

"DAMMNT DIAMOND!" She growled wiping her nose And then she unleashed holy hell on him. Everyone did hand to hand combat for a while. Minako stopping a few times to give critiques. But Diamond and Usagi's fight seemed to be more than just a friendly spar. It was intense, the beat of the music in the room giving it more light. Usagi needed to release something and Diamond was letting her. She finally won… it was close though. Very close.

Diamond laughed as Usagi gave him a hand up. Both of them panting.

"Feel better?" He asked his dropping an arm over her shoulder. She elbowed him in the stomach and he let go.

"Don't touch me." she smirked and Diamonds laugh reverberated in the room.

"Okay so… either they are assassins…" Kunzite started as he watched Minako. He felt like she could kick his ass in the moment. Not feeling very manly at all.

But thunder shook the building and rain poured down. He watched as Usagi scanned the room a look of panic on her face. When she didn't see anything she turned back to her friends with a headshake.

"They are the fucking Sailor Senshi and I am going to kill Serenity." Mamoru told Kunzite.

Kunzite's ice blue eyes went wide and then narrowed.

"I think an Aphrodite needs to learn a lesson." Kunzite told him, regaining his male pride as memories flooded his brain.

8888888888888888888

Mamoru and Kunzite paced slowly along the roof tops as they watched the two blond senshi stroll down the street's of Tokyo at 5am like it was no big deal. They chatted and laughed as if this was normal under their umbrellas. And _this_ was normal for them Mamoru realized. He and Kunzite didn't care that they were soaked through. The two men radiating fury walked on. Eyes on the deceivers below. Mamoru couldn't believe Usagi's hypocrisy. After everything they went through last year she took his memories again? How could she do that? He didn't know that she was powerful enough to create fake memories in everyone's minds.

The girls walked in to a ridiculously luxurious apartment complex. It even had a doorman that took their umbrellas. And she lived here now? Like the princess she was. Is this what she wanted all along. His parents' house not comfortable enough for her? Kunzite broke his endless thoughts of betrayal and fury.

"I don't get it. How come we didn't remember… we died…" Kunzite said looking at Mamoru as they stood on the ledge of a building looking like gods, soaked threw in the rain.

This was a good question Mamoru thought. He was so focused on Usagi's lies since the day she woke up in the hospital.

Mamoru's eyes narrowed. "Why are we all alive?" he whispered.

"Maybe because she is the kindest princess and even during the pain of a gruesome death, all she thought of was all of you. A wish. A wish with the last of her power was made it and she relived every single one of your deaths so you could live normal lives." Came a firm, fluid, timeless and powerful voice.

Mamoru and Kunzite stood and turned quickly. Through the rain they could see the shadow of a tall senshi. Staff in her hand. She walked forward toward them revealing herself from the fury of Endymion's storm.

"Hello Prince Endymion. General Kunzite." She said in a flat tone.

"I don't think I heard you correctly, Pluto." Mamoru said standing at full height. He was in disbelief of the story that he had just heard.

"Your wife… an amazing woman, made a wish upon her death defeating Metellia so everyone could live normal lives. But for such a wish comes consequences." She told him firmly meeting his blue eyes with her garnet ones. She wanted him to hear her words clearly. So she spoke slowly. "Eleven death's re lived through her body and then her own all over again. Only so she could remember and protect the city alone. Until she almost died a few months ago and I made her tell Venus. They rest just trickled in… just like you. I guess those deaths were in vain for such a painful gift to those she loved. Chaos follows her light. She is a star among the universe coveted for her power."

Mamoru shook as he relived those deaths again in his mind. They were real. She did die… she died thirteen times for them.

"Endymion, you are the most arrogant man I have ever seen in my life. She thinks that Mamoru doesn't loves Usagi and I do not blame her." Pluto scolded looking at the Earth prince with an eyeful of distaste.

Mamoru looked her in the eye. He would not let this woman try his love for Usagi. "I love her more than anything in this world." He snarled.

"You have a quite a way of showing it. Look what she has done for you. Saved your friends, gave her life over and over again. Brought color in to your boring life, sacrificed her own sanity so you could become a doctor without _this_ burden. Should I go on..." Pluto lifted an eyebrow.

"I am aware of my failures as a husband." Mamoru snapped at her.

"You sure she is your wife? That paperwork didn't get filed" Now the senshi of time was being a bitch.

"Enough!" Mamoru snapped at her. His tone of finality brought the sky roaring to life.

"Temper, Prince." She scolded again.

"Maybe you should leave her alone for a while, Prince." Pluto told said. She looked amused but Mamoru knew she meant it.

"I don't think so."

"Well if you run in there like a pissed off Endymion she won't think you love her just like she didn't when you asked her to marry you. All Endymion… she doesn't think you two are fused as one because she was the light of Endymion's life and he never would have treated her this way."

"Endymion… you should listen to her." Kunzite told him. Endymion glared at his friend.

"I will not leave her alone. Could you leave Minako alone if you made the same mistakes as I?" He asked his lead general.

His face said it all.

"What do I do…" Mamoru asked. His uncertainty brought the wind whipping around them.

"That is your problem, Prince." Pluto said, her head cocked toward him.

Mamoru stood straight up and looked at the Senshi of Time. "It's time I made sacrifices."

"Far past time… but never too late." Pluto smiled softly.

He nodded.

"Make a rose your majesty." Pluto told him. "The finest and most pure of roses. The rose that your soul mate loves."

And pulling from the golden crystal he reached in to his subspace pocket and pulled out a perfect rose. With it a henshin had been called and Mamoru now stood fully dressed in a black tuxedo, red lined cape, top hat and cane. He felt something weighted around his neck. A golden sun. He swallowed hard. It had been his mother's. The Queen of Earths. She had given it to him the night he met Serenity at the ball the first time.

"Your henshin is Tuxedo Kamen. More like a power that of Sailor Moon. You can't always be Prince Endymion here. Wouldn't want to raise suspicion prior to you ascend the throne. With or without your queen depending on how well you patch things up." She smirked.

"And my shintennou?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"Have them pull white roses, prince of Earth, next time you gather all of them." Pluto told him.

"Don't mess this up, Endymion. She may have given the word to never cut the bond but you could still lose her."

Mamoru nodded.

"Well we are settled here." Pluto said and she faded before their eyes.

"So I take it you never took her on a second date after you botched the first one?" Kunzite told him.

Mamoru grabbed his lead general and tossed him off the roof.

88888888888888888888888888888

Usagi was missing her husband and she was starting to think _maybe_ she over reacted. That was until she saw Saori on campus and she sort of rubbed it in her face. She didn't know that they were not legally married but the newspaper article made waves. Tsunami type waves.

And then there was Sakuyama san who did know what happened because Mamoru apparently had to explain to a few teachers that he was indeed married to her.

Which he wasn't.

And then Sakuyama san tried to act kindly as he flattered her with words of how he never would have forgotten to file the paperwork in addition to asking her out. She was happy to know that Mamoru was still number one in class and unhappy because it seemed that he did take her words to heart. Separation was working for him she guessed.

He had left voicemails, text messages, and bothered her friends relentlessly to get in touch with her but Usagi was heartbroken.

Tonight her father was having a gala downtown for all of his vendors. Usagi wanted to rip her hair out as she dressed in a tight gold dress. It was one shoulder strapped and pleated down the side. It looked like she had been draped in gold.

Her long golden locks were pulled in to an elegant chignon on the nape of her neck. She wore a one-inch-wide gold tennis bracelet and gold stilettos. She didn't know why she decided to go all goddess. She looked at her wedding rings and was unsure if she should leave them on or off. She went with on as a last minute decision. Her father was waiting downstairs as she was his date tonight.

She gave herself one last look in the mirror and headed to the door. Opening it she had to step back.

Mamoru was standing in the doorway. She didn't care how he knew where to find her or that she had no clue what he was doing here but she just couldn't tear her eyes away from his.

"Usako." He greeted. His eyes danced with elation that he was finally happy to see her.

This brought her out of her trance and she looked at him again. He was looking impeccable in a tuxedo. A bouquet of red roses in his hand.

"Mamoru." She breathed out. "Why are you… What are you doing here?"

"I am here to escort my wife to her father's event tonight." He stated.

She felt her face scrunch up. She was confused.

"How did you know where to find me?" She knew no one would give her away.

"Are you going to invite me in?" He asked not answering her question.

She bit her lip and stepped aside.

Something was different about Mamoru but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" He asked still not tearing his eyes from hers.

"Oh, ummm. Thank you…" She stuttered. "I am sorry. I am really confused right now."

"These are for you." He handed her the flowers. She looked at them. Each one was perfect and smelled amazing.

"Wow, these are the most beautiful roses I have ever seen in my life." She couldn't help but to comment.

"Nice place." He quipped looking around her apartment.

She bit her lip again looking at him as he looked his fill of what should have been theirs. Once again she eyed him trying to figure out what was different about him.

"I… it's ours." She managed to get out. She didn't know why she was stuttering so badly around him. He was making her nervous. "I am going to put these in water." She walked toward the open kitchen her stomach doing flips. Maybe it was from not seeing him for so long. Her hand trembled as she turned on the faucet to fill a vase.

In a second the vase was out of her hands. Mamoru had one hand on the vase and one hand on her hip. His mouth next to her ear.

"I will get that." He breathed and then his hand was off her as he was placing the roses in to the vase and handing it to her.

It was her freaking libido that was making her nervous. It had almost been two weeks since she dramatically stormed out on Mamoru. What if he was here to end it? Not file the paper work. Granted she didn't make it easy for him to find her. With the new enemy and all she wanted him to stay away.

Usagi turned to watch her husband. Or not husband. Or half husband knowing that he was Endymion.

"You never answered my question. How did you know where to find me?" She asked trying to put some harshness behind her meek tone.

He gave her a cocky grin. "Like you said. It's our place."

She frowned. "Did my dad tell you or are you a gumshoe now?"

His smile didn't waver. "I'm practically Sherlock Homes." He retorted.

This comment made her even more nervous. She was trying to protect him. Let him have a normal life and become a doctor. He didn't need the world on his shoulders in addition to all of that. He never should have sought her out.

He put his finger on her chin and she removed her bottom lip from her teeth. She didn't even realize that she had been chewing on it. Her eyes met his and her stomach turned for maybe the fiftyish time. The next words from her mouth she didn't mean.

"Mamoru, honestly I am not sure why you are even here." Her tone was exasperated and defeated at the same time.

His eyes narrowed a fraction.

"I am here because you are my wife, Chiba Serenity Usagi." And from his subspace pocket, which looked like a jacket pocket, he pulled out the family register and handed it to her.

Her hand trembled when she went to grab the papers from his out stretched hand but then she pulled her hand away.

"Are we going to continue on like this? Even if we do get back together." She questioned.

He was here to get her back but her comment had him reeling. She was the one keeping secrets and lying all of the time. Not him. He may be an ass and forget her feelings sometimes but he didn't intentionally do any of that. She knew she was Serenity since the day she was born. He on the other hand always knew that something was missing. One part was himself and the other was her.

"I don't know, Usako. Are we?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

She glared. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said. You are the one keeping secrets. You are the one with an apartment, always disappearing all the time, shit, Usa, you were even on a drifting team with yakuza."

"I have not drifted since we have been married." She said crossing her arms over her chest. Her chin was set as to say, I dare you to try me.

"You know what I mean." He said exasperated.

"I am going to be late if we keep this up." She turned her eyes from his and went to the counter to grab her clutch.

Mamoru was getting frustrated. He was not sure what he expected in words of truth from his wife but he was not letting her leave without him.

"You mean, WE, are going to be late." He eyed her as if waiting for some retort.

She bit her lip again looking at him. Her toes curled thinking about him and her together and then her naughty thoughts were dashed by her phone going off.

Usagi opened her clutch and looked at the phone. A text appeared across the screen.

She looked at Mamoru and she expected him to look at her with anger but instead he looked… amused.

"Mamoru, I…"

"…Have to go?" He asked her. "Well then I am coming with you."

She narrowed her eyes and looked him over again. Something was different.

"I will meet you at the event." She tried. So many times before she could leave. Have an excuse but this time if was different.

"I don't think so. Let's go Usako."

"No really. I wasn't even expecting you and I have other things to do." She tried not to sound harsh.

Mamoru looked at her. "Usako, I am here for you. Because I love you and want you and now you are pushing me away?"

Her heart clenched and tears filled her eyes.

"No… I…" Her phone buzzed again and she looked at the object in her hand. She looked at her husband and then at the phone. Her love or her duty. A tear fell from her face and she wiped it away. She grit her teeth.

"Mamoru, remember what I told you about obligations the night your father had a heart attack."

He nodded. She felt sick.

"I love you. I love you more than anything in the world but I have other obligations and…" Another traitor tear came down her face.

"We can't be together. I am not right for you."

"Like hell." He growled out coming near her but she held her hands up and her phone buzzed again.

"I have to go. And you should go too."

"You are not going anywhere without me."

Her phone started to ring and she looked at him and then at the phone answering it.

"Yes." She said breathlessly.

Usagi went white and then her eyes shot up to glare at Mamoru. She saw it now. The difference and she hung up the phone and placed it in to her subspace pocket right in front of him.

"Now I know why you want me back." And Usagi turned from Mamoru toward the balcony.

"Usako." He went to grab her hand but she was too quick. She called on her henshin right in front of him.

He looked at her as Sailor Moon.

"I stalked you Usako because I, MAMORU, was going crazy without you. Because, I, MAMORU, love you and all of the text messages and voicemails I left you prove it. The only reason I remember Endymion was because I stalked you." And Mamoru called on his own Henshin making Sailor Moon stand back.

"So, here I am. I am here to stand by your side. To make sacrifices with you. And I am demanding you allow me to stand by your side."

A tear trickled down her face.

He smiled behind his mask.

Author's Notes

I sigh. This is the LAST chapter that I had written so long ago. I will try and get out daily chapters and I ALMOST changed this chapter about 100x. I almost wish I didn't post part two until I was finished but I didn't want to leave everyone without Beryl dead.

Let me know if you have idea's for the Shitennou's names as we can NOT call them by their real names during battles. I have some ideas but I am like Usagi. The Moonmobile just sounds stupid.

I also have has so many SWEET and WONDERFUL reviews. I read them to my husband when he tells me that I spend to much time writing. He doesn't understand the amazing things you all say to me.

I plan on publishing some of my own work on kindle soon. (Soon as in next year.) So I hope you will read some of my books there. I obviously can not post amazing Sailor Moon stories though. BLAH!

I also had a question about where my inspiration was from. I would respond via PM but this was from a guest:

So here it is. This story is based off a Japanese Manga called Itazura na Kiss. It's a great managa. It's super popular just like Hana youri dango (In which I have ALSO written a Sailor Moon based one minus them being Sailor Moon. I hope I finish that one because it has been sitting on my computer for like 3 years now.) End rant

I read the manga, fell in love with the Korean version 'Playful Kiss', watched the Taiwanese Version and a new Japanese version was released a few years ago in two parts. It is hard for me to watch anything and NOT think of Usagi and Mamoru. (They Kick ass)

Truth is I love Kotoko and I hate her and I love Naoki but I really hate him. Somehow while re-watching the Japnese show a few months ago I started to hate Kotoko because she is awesome but she is so blind. And I always wanted her to stand up for herself.

So this fic was born.

Okay Enough! Love you all. Send me Reviews and ideas!

ZS


End file.
